Prongs and His Flower
by Weezer Girl
Summary: Lily Evans doesn't want to leave Hogwarts. One year left, and she does not think that that's enough. But with help from the Head Boy, her friends, and LNTLJ, this could just be the best year yet. Finally complete thanks so much if you've stuck with it.
1. How to Frustrate a Flower

AN: Hello, everyone. This is my first fanfic and I sincerely hope that you enjoy it. Please Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize. It is all work of the genius we all love, good ol' Jo Rowling.

**Chapter 1: How to Frustrate a Flower**

Lily Evans sighed. She hated very few things in life. One thing that she hated was ham. Another was James Potter.

He was egotistical, arrogant, and smug. There were few things she hated in life more than smugness. He was also oddly attractive to her, and this frustrated her to no end. Especially with all of her friends mocking her about it every day of her life.

It wasn't that she could not go out with him- he was no where near unattainable for her. On the contrary, she could ask him any day, any time, and he would jump with joy at the chance to finally pin "Lily Evans" in his book of conquests.

But that was just it. Lily was _not _interested in a fling. She only ever got involved with serious people who would promise her that it would be a serious relationship. James had "dated" almost every vaguely attractive girl in Hogwarts- save the Slytherins, Lily, or any one of her friends.

Back to the sighing Lily. She was sighing because it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Usually going back excited her to no end, but today, she wasn't half as happy. This year would mean her last ride to Hogwarts on the red Hogwarts Express, her last beginning of the year feast, her last Quidditch match, and her last time seeing the place that she had called home for the last 6 years.

Irena elbowed Lily lightly in the side, making her jump and look over with a sharp, "What was that for?"

Ena raised her eyebrows. "No reason. No reason at all. You told me to remind you to go to the Prefects meeting, but I can see that the Head Girl would rather stare out the window into the beautiful September gloom." Ena shook her brown tresses out of her face.

Lily sighed again, "I'm sorry, Ena, it's just that it is a bit depressing, isn't it? I mean, this is the beginning of our _last year_ at Hogwarts. Next year is going to be so- odd. No more odd speeches from Dumbledore, lunches by the lake, yelling at the Marauders-other than Remus that is. I have no clue why he hangs out with those idiotic-"

"Lily! The meeting!" Ena growled at her rambling friend. Her hair had fallen back in her face. Fed up, she pulled a hair tie off of her wrist and tied it up in the usual sloppy bun.

"Oh, yes."

"I'm going to go find Madison and Elizabeth. Being in a compartment alone gives me the chills. And since, some creepy Slytherin would probably end up jumping me," Ena shuddered at the thought.

Lily rolled her eyes at her over- imaginative and social friend before wandering out of the compartment towards the Prefects car at the front.

_I wonder who made Head Boy,_ Lily wondered silently as she edged her way around the food trolley, banging her hip into the side. She gulped in air, bit her lip, and kept on going. After letting out the breath, she kept going, and pressed her hand to her hip. _Probably Remus. I don't know who else Dumbledore would give it to. _

She walked into the compartment and stopped dead. Her hand fell away from her side. She really did not feel the pain anymore. All of the feeling that she could possibly have in her body rushed to her head in her complete and total shock.

_No. Way. _

"Hello, my dearest Lily Flower. I was just about to start without you."

"Potter?" Lily gasped. Her mouth hung open and her green eyes were wide in disbelief.

"Oh, now, don't look at me like that," James smirked. His hazel eyes glittered mischievously at the utter horror on his Lily's face.

"I'll look at you however I like, Potter," Lily said, finally regaining her cool. "Now, give that back to Remus," she pointed at the Head Boy badge, "or whoever you stole it from and maybe I won't give you more than a week's detention. Although that's a big maybe."

"Well, I think that would be a bit daft, don't you? Giving some bloke this nice, shiny badge. Especially seeing as I _am _Head Boy, and all. I think Remus would get into a bit of trouble."

The prefects all snickered. Everyone in the school had seen Lily and James quarrel at one point or another. They had become like legends of sorts. It was actually quite amusing. James loved to make Lily mad, and Lily always took the bait.

"Why would -bu- you _can't _be- I mean, it's you! - and- oh, God. This year is going to be a nightmare," Lily groaned into her hands.

"Ah, Lily, you know that you love me," James grinned smugly. "I, at least know that. You're just too proud to admit it. Someday you'll see and I'll be right, as always, my dear, wonderful, beautiful, funny, hot-tempered-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Potter or you will _sorely _regret it," Lily snarled. James opened his mouth to respond, but Lily beat him to it. "Alright, everyone, without further ado, I would like to welcome you all to the new school year. We need to figure out the schedules before we leave this compartment today."

Groans filled the air in the compartment as the prefects realized what having perfectionist Lily Evans as their Head Girl would mean for them the rest of the year- hard work and long meetings, making sure that everything was perfect, no matter how long it took them. And this, the first meeting of the year, seemed like it might go on for hours.

AN: Thanks for reading the first chapter! I would _really _appreciate a review, this being the first chapter of my first fanfiction and all. So, press that wonderful purple button below, if you would!


	2. Friends Can Be Annoying Things

AN: Hey, everyone, thank you _so_ much for the reviews on the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this new one!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter 2: Friends Can Be Annoying Things**

Lily walked glumly through the train, looking for her friends.

The meeting had ended, twenty minutes to spare, and James had decided to stay behind and change into his robes when Lily left.

Finally, in the last compartment, she found them.

Flirting.

With the Marauders. Well, with Sirius and Remus.

"_What the-_"

"Oh, hello, Lily," Elizabeth smiled nervously, suddenly scooting away from Remus guiltily and turning bright red. She knew how angry Lily could get and _really_ would rather have that anger unleashed upon her.

Ena grinned at Lily apologetically, not bothering to move away from Sirius.

Maddi (who hadn't bothered flirting) shook her head at her friends.

"Look at the two of you!" She chuckled. "Lily walks in and you scoot around with your tails between your legs as if you've been doing something _truly_ shameful. They were flirting, Lils," she said, nodding to the girl standing angrily in the doorway.

"_No, really?"_ Lily asked, sarcasm oozing from every word.

Suddenly the door slid open and James walked in, accidentally knocking into Lily.

"Oops, sorry, Evans. Are you okay?" James asked, helping her regain her balance.

"I'm just fine, thank you," she spat with venom. "I can take care of myself." She glared over at her friends. "I'll be in the Prefects compartment. I need to change and get away from-" she cast a glance at James and Sirius, "certain people."

"Oh, Evans, you _wound _me!" Sirius sighed dramatically, slapping a hand over his heart. "And anyways, I'm sure James here wouldn't mind if you changed in here."

James elbowed Sirius and shook his head. "Don't."

Lily raised her eyebrow at this exchange. She grabbed her trunk, which Elizabeth had brought with her knowing that Lily needed to go to a meeting, and walked out.

As soon as the door was closed, James groaned.

"Why do I always end up saying the wrong thing to her? Even when I don't say something stupid, she hates me." James turned to Ena, "You're her friend, why does she always take what I say as something rude?"

"Because you are so disgustingly smitten that you always _say _something that she _could _take offense to and she dislikes you so much that she takes the opportunity," Remus told him, inching his way towards Elizabeth.

"Is smitten even a word anymore?" Sirius mused aloud.

Ena stood up with a growl. "You-you _boys!_ You're so horribly blind." And with that, Ena stomped off towards Lily, dragging her trunk behind her.

"Oh, _thank you,_ guys," Sirius drawled. "Because of your horrible vision, I am at a loss of beautiful women. Unless Maddi-"

"Shut it, Black," Maddi said angrily, standing up and leaving the same way her friends had.

"I should go," Elizabeth said reluctantly to Remus. She looked at James. "I think that you can do this."

"I think that I should just forget about her. It can't be _that_ hard."

Elizabeth looked at him sadly, her trunk behind her. "Then you don't deserve her, and I overestimated you."

AN: I hope you enjoyed the second installment of my story! Please review!


	3. Meeting With Dumbledore

AN: Just so you all know and aren't confused, Elizabeth's last name is Brown, Maddi's is Gordon, and Ena's is Cooper.

Also, I am really busy during the week, so know that most of my updates will most likely be on weekends.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.

**Chapter 3: Meeting with Dumbledore**

They were in the Great Hall, waiting for Dumbledore's speech to begin.

The sorting hat had already sorted the first years, with many sighs and grumbles from hungry students who wished that the hat would just _decide_ already!

There was the usual roar of sound from all corners of the Great Hall and many small, wide-eyed, and nervous first years were fiddling with silverware.

Finally, Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome," He had amplified his voice but it still amazed Lily that with one word, this seemingly frail old man could silence a crowd of hundreds.

"I would like to welcome you all into the new school year. I am immensely glad to see some new faces in the crowd, and even as ecstatic to see a few select members of it did not blow themselves up during the vacation," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he looked pointedly at James and Sirius. "I would like you all to remember that you are not to venture into the Forbidden Forest at any time. Dangerous beings lurk there. I have also been told by Mr. Filch the caretaker to remind you all to do as I am sure you do every year as soon as you get into your common rooms- read the list of items not permitted in this school. You may have noticed a new face at our faculty table. Professor Tarnen will be taking over for Professor Frames in the Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching position so that he may spend time recovering from his most tragic- 'accident' on the last day of term last year."

Professor Frames had been a grouchy old man who would yell at you if you dropped your quill and it made too much noise. Lily had a joke that when Professor Frames smiled, she would _gladly _date Potter. James, after hearing this, had gathered his friends in a frantic attempt to charm the ancient man into smiling. Much to James' disappointment, it never worked.

The last day of school, he had suddenly come running into the Great Hall, screaming bloody murder and waving his hands like a mad man. He had immediately been rushed to St. Mungo's.

"I know that you are all very hungry, so I shall not hold you up any longer."

A loud cheer sounded across the room.

"Except," this was followed by the groans of hungry students (and teachers, although they had enough dignity to make them quiet ones), "to say that dark days are descending upon us. Choose your friends wisely. Make the right choices. And most importantly of all," Dumbledore grinned, "dig in.'

With a flourish of his thin and graceful hands, plates piled with food appeared. It drew "oohs," from startled and amazed first years.

Lily and her friends caught up as they munched merrily, having missed the wonderful food over the summer. They carefully avoided any talk of the Marauders.

Elizabeth had gone to Italy, Ena to France, and Maddi had stayed home to "sleep in as much as I could," according to her.

Lily told them of her sister's wedding to the "walrus-man."

"It was simply dreadful. Everything was pink taffeta. I think she chose is just so I would look like an idiot in a bridesmaid dress with my red hair. She even made Vernon wear a pink bow tie. I could tell that he was simply overjoyed by that."

"Miss Evans," Lily heard just as she was bout to tell of them of how Petunia had looked _horrible _in her poofy pink dress that swallowed her up to the point that no one could see her face (not that anyone was complaining).

Lily turned around to find Professor McGonagall standing there.

"Oh, hello, Professor. I hope that you had a nice summer."

"Yes, Miss Evans I did," she nodded tightly. "My reason for interrupting your festivities is that the Headmaster would like to talk to you when the feast is over. The password to his office is Fizzing Whizbees. Have a good night Miss Evans, Miss Brown, Miss Gorden, Miss Cooper." She nodded to Elizabeth, Maddi, and Ena.

As everyone started filing out of the Great Hall, Lily made her way to Dumbledore's office.

She turned the corner to see James standing in front of the stone gargoyle that was the way to Dumbledore's office.

"-bees." He had been in the middle of saying the password.

Lily skipped a little and sped up to jump on the staircase behind James.

"Hey Evans," James smiled gently at her.

"Hi Potter," Lily grunted up at him, a little out of breath from jogging the length of the hallway.

They walked together into Dumbledore's office.

The door was open so they stepped cautiously in.

"Ah, hello," Dumbledore smiled. He was standing in front of Fawkes's stand, stroking the slightly dull and drooping feathers of the tired looking bird.

"Is it a burning day, sir?" Lily asked him as she sat down in front of his desk.

"I am afraid so, Miss Evans. He has looked dreadful for days."

James shifted nervously and coughed.

"But I did not call you in today to show you my bird in his failing health." Dumbledore sat down and folded his hands. "Please, Mr. Potter, have a seat." James quickly sat down. "Now, it has been brought of my attention that the two of you do not exactly get along. You two will need to work together this year, so you can see that this is a problem. Please, as a favor to me, _try _to get along with one another."

Lily nodded. She firmly believed that she would _never_ be able to get along with the big headed idiot sitting a foot to her left, but for Dumbledore's sake, she simply nodded and said, "I'll try, sir."

"So will I," James told his headmaster quietly.

"However, I have met with my fellow scholars and we have decided," Dumbledore smiled gently, "that you two are to reside in the newly designed 'Head Quarters'."

Lily was floored.

_Live _with _Potter?_

She was sure that the only things that he would do would be to flirt with her, laugh at her, and keep on trying to persuade her to give him a kiss.

Lily risked a glance over at Potter. What she saw surprised her. None of that arrogant smirk- not even a trace of it. He was sitting there quietly and the look on his face was almost- unhappy? But no, that could not be!

"Do either of you have a problem with this?" Blue eyes danced.

"No, sir," they both said quietly.

"Very well. This does not mean that you may not be with your friends in the common rooms or occasionally stay in their dorms. The rooms are actually quite near the Gryffindor Common Room. Ask your portrait, and I am sure that she shall show you exactly where you must go. The painting is of an old witch and wizard and the password, for now, is 'Fizzing Whizbees'. You may collaborate on a password and get back to me, or stay with this password for now. Good luck in the new school year, and, for the sake of the good name of Hogwarts," Dumbledore smiled gently, "do not kill one another."

Neither of them found their Headmaster's joke funny based on the fact that it was a distinct possibility that they might kill each other.

They both nodded and said their goodbyes to Dumbledore.

Just as she got to the stairs and started to descend, Lily saw Fawkes burst into flames.

"Odd, how they do that," James said quietly.

"I think that it's a beautiful thing. They die and are born from ashes. I think that phoenix's are the most awe-inspiring creatures in the world. Even the magical one," Lily smiled gently at him.

James smiled back at her.

They walked in silence all the way to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Cornish Pixies," Lily stated firmly. "And by the way, please don't go visiting Violet for a bit- you need to show Potter and I the way to the Head's Quarters."

The Fat Lady sniffed in offense. The portrait swung open anyway, and they both climbed in.

Lily's foot caught on the edge of the wall and she went tumbling. James grabbed for her arm, but lost his balance as well. They crashed to the ground, James beneath Lily.

"Ough!"

"Oh, sorry," Lily blushed. _I'm _blushing _around him now? Since when?_ "Thank you for breaking my fall, Potter," Lily laughed. She jumped off of him and offered him a hand up.

He took it gladly. "No problem really."

Lily pulled him up a little too hard, pulling him closer to her than she had intended.

Before either of them could move apart, wolf whistles sounded from across the room. It was Sirius and Ena.

Lily jumped away quickly, blushing scarlet.

She knew that her friends were going to make fun of her for a while because of that incident.

This- and the fact that she was going to be living with Potter all year- made her mood quite sour.

Lily could not even crack a smile when she saw a group of first year girls _actually reading _Filch's guidelines.

Lily could already tell that it was going to be a long year and she really could not say that she was looking forward to it in the slightest.


	4. The Head Quarters

A.N: Chapter 4! You are all very lucky because I have decided to do this chapter because guess what? I don't want to do my homework!

I want to thank everyone who reviewed- it really makes my day.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.

**Chapter 4: The Head Quarters**

After informing her friends of her new living arrangements, she had the Fat Lady lead her to the correct portrait.

"Cornish Pixies," she said tiredly.

"Are you alright, dear?" the old woman in the portrait asked.

"I'm fine," Lily growled, "I'm just tired. I really just want to get inside so that I can go to sleep."

The ancient man shook his head, "You're too young to be tired," but the portrait swung open anyway.

She gasped as she walked in and, even though she was tired, she could not help but explore.

Gryffindor was the apparent theme, for the colors were predominately red and gold. Golden tapestries were draped along the ceiling and red and sofas with fluffy pillows were scattered across the room. There was even a small lion statue on the mantle of the lit and roaring fireplace.

There were three doors. The one with the ornate "L" on the door had to be her room, the one with the similar "J" had to be James', and the other door, Lily assumed, led to the bathroom.

She suddenly realized something. The bathroom was between the two doors, so did that mean that they were going to be sharing a bathroom?

_Oh, please, no, _Lily thought frantically. She rushed into the bathroom to find that she was indeed correct- there were two doors on either side of the room.

Lily groaned. Share a bathroom with a guy? Not just any guy, but the guy who had had continually asked her out over the years. _That's it, I'm going to Astronomy Tower and flinging myself off of it right now. _

This would be nothing like the years before, where they had all been girls and for that reason, they had been comfortable having anything and everything strewn about with no need to be embarrassed.

Thankfully, there _were _two separate cabinets- one labeled "Lily" and the other "James."

Finally, Lily entered her room. It was beautiful. There were a few comfortable chairs, a muggle chess board, a few book shelves, and a white four-poster bed. Numerous windows gave her an amazing view of the lake.

Lily did not even bother getting undressed. She simply fell back on her bed and went to sleep.

The next morning she rolled out of bed and decided that she needed to wash her hair. She locked the door to James' room and took a quick shower. She threw on some clothes and opened the door to her new common room.

"Oh, no," Lily moaned as she saw who was sitting casually on one of the chairs with his feet up on a table. It was Sirius.

"'Oh, no' what, Lily Flower?" Sirius grinned at her. He jumped up and turned to her so that he could see her angry response more clearly.

"I really don't want to deal with _you _this early in the morning. It's already the most dreadful part of the day," Lily growled, rubbing her eyes.

"You'll ruin your make-up that way," Maddi said and she jumped through the doorway. She was followed by Ena and Elizabeth.

They had all promised to meet in Lily's new rooms before breakfast.

"I-I-I," she yawned, "I'm not wearing any."

Maddi looked appalled, as did Sirius. Maddi was about to say something, but Sirius beat her to it.

"Lily! Why ever not?" Sirius said, as if outraged.

"Because I don't feel like fussing over myself today and because I don't feel the need to try to make myself look pretty for guys like _you_, Sirius Black," she snarled and pushed her way past him to join her friends.

"Guys like me? What are we like, huh? Enlighten me, oh Lily-Flower-who-knows-all!" Sirius exclaimed. He flopped down on a chair, crossed his legs, and put his hands under his chin.

"Guys like you don't think that a woman can actually think! You just think that we were meant simply for you to look at and- and- _ugh_-" Lily yelled in frustration before stomping past her friends and out the door.

"What happened to her?" Sirius asked curiously. He stood back up. "I mean, she usually runs screaming in frustration from the room whenever we have a conversation, but she usually yells for you to come too."

"She barely wrote me at all this summer," Ena said, looking out with worry at the door that her friend had just run angrily through.

"I think that she just needs an attitude adjustment. I hate people who ignore their friends," Maddi huffed, throwing her thin blonde hair over her shoulder.

Elizabeth's head shot over to her, "_Excuse_ me?"

"You heard me! She acts like a spoiled brat most of the time. She's been ignoring me lately, too," Maddi growled.

"Who?" James asked, opening his door and walking out to stand next to .

The look on Maddi's face instantly turned to a smile, "Oh, no one."

Ena grabbed Maddi's shoulder and spun her around, "Don't say something like that about Lily ever again, okay? Especially around me. You know as well as I do that she has a horrid sister. I don't know what happened this summer, but I know that something did. You have no right to talk about her like that," Ena glared at her.

"Fine," Maddi's face twisted into a panic and she tried to brush off the comments by laughing nervously and walking away.

AN: Please review!


	5. Civil Conversation

A.N: Thank you guys _so _much for reviewing! It makes my day!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.

**Chapter 5: Civil Conversation**

"Lily," Remus said quietly. He sat down across from her.

They were in the library, in Lily's usual corner.

She looked up from her book, "Oh, hey, Remus." She made a quick note on the parchment in front of her, put her quill down, folded her hands in front of her and looked up. "Alright, you have my undivided attention."

Remus quirked an eyebrow and asked, "How do you know I need your attention? What if I would like to simply enjoy your company while I do my own homework?"

"Well, to start, you don't have any of your books with you. And since, _everyone _knows that if someone sits down at_ my _table in the library without an invitation from me, I'd skin them," Lily shrugged. "So, what do you need?"

"Well, I want to ask a favor of you actually," Remus told her nervously, looking down at his hands.

"Oh," Lily cleared her throat a little nervously, "Is this about- you know-" she lowered her voice and leaned in, "the full moon coming up? Because I'll help however I can, just tell me how."

Lily had figured out Remus's condition in fourth year. She had noticed that his mother always seemed to become seriously ill at the same time of the month and that when he "came back", he seemed exhausted and there were scars all over his face and hands. She had confronted him and he had made her swear on her life that she would never tell anyone. He told her of how each month, he went to the Shrieking Shack and waited out his transformation in there.

"No! No, nothing about that at all," Remus said quickly. He smiled a little- touched by her sincere concern.

"Okay," Lily sighed and leaned back into her seat with relief.

"Well, you know how close I am to James, right?"

Lily made a face, "I do."

"Well, I like to think of you as my friend and he's my friend and I don't like my friends fighting. If you could just- just give him ten minutes of conversation where you don't yell at him for being an idiot, which I know that he can be, or- or even remember that you have met him before!" Remus said this so earnestly that Lily felt like she had to give in.

"O- Okay," Lily said quietly. She saw Remus considerably brighten and quickly added, "Ten minutes and only ten minutes. When they're up, then I'm gone." She paused before saying, "God, what did I just get myself into?"

"He'll be civil Lily. Believe me. If he isn't, then I will personally beat him up for you," Remus grinned, getting up.

Lily giggled at the image- small, bookish Remus Lupin hitting (or at least _trying _to hit) his tall, well- muscled best friend James Potter.

"I'll remember that," Lily promised with a grin.

Remus shook his head with a little grin, "I'm sure you will. By the way, James is in the Head's Common Room. If you go in about a half of an hour, I'll have talked to him and told him to be nice, or I'll hurt him."

Lily finished her essay and left to the Head's Common Room a bit earlier than Remus had told her to.

"Don't mess this up, Prongs," she heard from outside. "I asked for her to do this for me as a favor, and if you mess up, then _I _will end up looking stupid, too."

"If I mess this up, Moony, I give you total and complete permission to hex me until I- I- I don't know- turn purple."

"It's not polite to listen at the door, dear," the elderly woman in the portrait pointed out quietly.

Lily turned red and mumbled, "Cornish Pixies," before walking into the room, making as much noise as possible.

She saw Remus lounging comfortably in one of the chairs and James sprawled across the couch with one leg over the back of it.

When he saw her, James immediately jumped into an upright position and his hand flew to his hair. "Hi, Evans."

_He must be deaf to not have heard me, _Lily thought, a little annoyed.

"Hello, Potter," she nodded crisply to him before turning to Remus. "I trust that you have explained that I'm doing this out of the goodness of my heart, and if he harasses me, I'm out of here just as soon as I perform some sort of horrible, painful, and irreversible hex on him."

"He did," James said quietly.

"I'll just leave you two to your conversation," Remus said and walked casually out of the room with his hands in his pockets.

There was a heavy, awkward silence in the colorful room. The only sound was that of the crackling fire and the occasional hoot of a wandering owl.

_Think James, you idiot, think! _"Uh- why don't you sit down?"

Lily smiled gently and sat primly on the chair that Remus had vacated. _Okay, that was polite. Now, if he keeps it up, I'll be amazed. _

_Good, good, now keep going and don't mess up,_ James thought to himself. "Why do you hate me so much?" James blurted out. _Like that. Mess up like that. My intelligence amazes me sometimes._

Lily looked surprised at his bluntness. "I- well- I don't hate you _that _much. You're just so- so cocky and smug. And you always know what to say to back me into a corner in a conversation. That frustrates me to no end. And you used to help Peeves tease me, and- you know- you would ask me out every time you saw me. That got a bit annoying."

James forced a weak smile and a quiet, "Oh."

Lily suddenly felt a surge of guilt. "Aren't we supposed to be talking like we've never met before? Let's get past what you used to do to me that would annoy me."

James' smile brightened, "Hello, I'm James Potter. You can call me James." He stretched his hand out to hers.

Lily shook his hand and grinned, "Nice to meet you James. I'm Lily Evans. You can call me Miss Evans."

James did not know to react. Was she being serious? He decided to laugh.

Lily had never had James laugh sincerely at something that she had said before. She decided that she quite liked it.

Suddenly James' face fell, "Merlin."

"What?" Lily asked, her forehead creased.

"I was supposed to tell you- we have a meeting with Dumbledore at four," James said, jumping up.

"What time is it?" Lily asked, getting up as well.

He looked at her apologetically, "About ten after four."

Lily swore. She grabbed her bag and headed for the portrait. "Well, come on, we can make up an excuse as we run to his office."


	6. L N T L J and Lily's Confused

AN: Hey, you guys. Thanks for the reviews last chapter!

Give me at least five reviews and I'll give you a new chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize- it's all J.K. Rowling's.

**Chapter 6: L. N. T. L. J. and A Confused Lily**

Remus was proud of himself.

Sure, when he had left, neither of them were talking and a heavy awkward silence had settled over the room, but he still got Lily to agree to not yell at him. For all he knew, Lily would fall madly in love with him in just one conversation. Probably not, but Remus didn't care. They were making progress, and that's all that mattered.

He walked into the Common Room to see Ena, Sirius, Elizabeth, Peter, and Maddi all sitting around the fire.

"Good! You're back!" Sirius screeched, jumping up and motioning for the others to do the same. "Follow me, my fellow constituents."

Remus rolled his eyes, but turned and followed his overly enthusiastic friend.

"Where are we going, Black?" Ena demanded angrily. "I've got a Charms essay due tomorrow and I have yet to start it so if you're just leading us around in circle's for the reason to annoy Ena, you've succeeded!"

Sirius chuckled. He shook his head, "Ena, Ena, Ena. Would I ever do something for the soul purpose of frustrating you?"

"Yes," Remus answered calmly.

"Shut up, Moony," Sirius stuck his tongue out at his friend.

"Why do you put up with him?" Ena nearly screamed at Remus.

"Because, even though he acts like an ass sometimes, he's as loyal as a dog to his friends," Remus smirked.

This remark made Sirius bark in laughter and Ena look at him as if he was insane and about to cause her harm.

"Are we almost wherever we need to be?" Elizabeth asked impatiently, "Because that essay that Ena didn't do? I didn't do it either."

"Wait a moment!" Sirius cried. He scurried back a few yards and started to pace in front of a blank wall.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Maddi asked, watching the madman in front of her carefully.

"Haha!" Sirius cried in triumph as he threw the newly discovered door open.

Remus strolled past casually, as if this was the most normal thing in the world.

"That door wasn't there a minute ago! How the hell? What the hell? Where-" Ena rambled.

Sirius grinned impishly at her, "It's like magic, isn't it?"

She glared at him reproachfully. "Stop mocking me for being surprised at the fact that you can, apparently, make doors appear out of thin air."

"Ah, but love, I am just so wonderful that I can do that sort of thing!" He grinned down at her.

"Will the two of you stop flirting long enough for Black to tell us why we had to come all this way to discuss whatever needs to be discussed?" Maddi screeched.

Ena blushed scarlet, "I wasn't flirting!" She stomped through the doorway into the room.

The room was actually rather boring. Six plump chairs and a fireplace.

"Because no one will be able to hear us," Sirius told them and sat down in the chair closest to the crackling fire.

"Oh, how reassuring," Elizabeth murmured.

"Isn't it though?" Sirius chuckled.

"The point of this meeting of the minds is-" Remus told them, leaning in conspiringly in his chair, "is to-"

"Let me tell!" Sirius interrupted. Remus sighed and rubbed his temples. "I'll take that as a yes. The reason that we are meeting here today is because Phase One of L.N.T.L.J is complete. Or nearly complete."

"L. N. T. L. J.?" Maddi asked.

"Lily Needs To Love James." Peter clarified before wiping his constantly runny nose on a rather dirty handkerchief.

"And Phase One was to get them to have a conversation without killing one another. Remus just had Lily promise not to kill James and to have a conversation with him for at least ten minutes. Seeing as Lily is a girl of her word, I think we can safely assume that Phase One is complete," Sirius explained.

"What's Phase Two?" Ena inquired, her eyebrow raised.

"Ah, Phase Two. Enlighten them, Sirius!" Remus chuckled.

"Phase Two is one of my personal favorites. It's ingenious. I made it myself…"

Ena winced. "Which means that I should start feeling bad for my best mate now."

"Exactly."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily and James sprinted to Dumbledore's office only to find a note charmed to the nose of the gargoyle.

"_Ms. Evans and Mr. Potter,_

_I am sorry, but I need to cancel our meeting for today. Mr. Filch has decided that he needs to add more items to his list of prohibited items and he simply insisted on today. I will contact you when I can meet you again. I am terrible sorry for the inconvenience._

_-Professor Dumbledore" _

"Well, at least we know that I didn't make us late," James grinned over at her.

"All that running was for nothing," Lily huffed. Her hair had fallen out of the loose bun she had thrown it into that morning while she was running. She tried to tuck the loose strands back, but finally gave up with a sigh and undid her hair.

"Hey, Lily?" James asked quietly. He did not know where the thought had come to him, but he suddenly wanted to ask her something.

She looked up, surprised. She was tying her hair up again. "Yeah?"

"Did you want to be Head Girl?" he asked, picking up a piece of paper that had fallen from Lily's pocket and handing it to her.

"Oh, thanks," she glanced at the paper again before shoving it back in her pocket. "And yeah, I've always wanted to be Head Girl. Didn't you want to be Head Boy?"

"Not really, actually," they had started back towards their common room, this time at a much more comfortable pace.

Lily looked at him, and he was delighted to see shock on her face.

"Why ever not?" Lily demanded. Her brow was slightly furrowed as if she was trying to figure out how anyone would not want to become Head Boy.

He chuckled, "You know why. Think, Evans. I'm James Potter. I cause trouble and play Quidditch. I don't hold responsibility or even think of anything serious. I prank people and torture greasy haired Slytherin gits." Seeing the anger spark in her green eyes, he winced. "Sorry- I torture _annoying Slytherin boys._"

Lily nodded, a slight smirk on her face. She suddenly realized that it was ridiculous for her to object to the description of Snape and not the fact that James was torturing him.

"And most of all, I am the carefree jerk who annoyed the perfect bookworm," he smiled gently over at her.

"Bookworm?" Lily's head swiveled around to look at him. She wouldn't deny it- she was a bit offended at the label.

"It's not a bad thing," James explained enthusiastically as soon as he saw that he had upset her. "_I_ personally think that it is a good thing. You know more than I ever could. You're the smartest student in this whole school- hell, you're even in good graces with the Head of Slytherin."

Lily blushed, "I work hard because I don't have any natural talent. I'm a _mudblood_," she spat the hated word, "and if I don't study hard, I won't pass. Look at you," she gestured, "You're a pureblood. Like you said, you don't even _try _hard and you still pass in almost every class. You have _natural talent._ My grades are the product of late night study sessions and hundreds of books."

"Hey, it's not my fault that I don't pass every class! If History of Magic wasn't so damn boring, then maybe I would be able to stay awake!" James objected, then laughed at how ridiculous he was being.

Lily shook her head, smiling as well, "It's not as boring if you teach yourself."

They walked silently for a little while longer before James decided to break the somewhat awkward silence.

"But, how do you know that you don't have natural talent? You're a witch, aren't you?" he asked her. "You've _always _studied hard- since first year." He found he quite liked having her not yell at him for every little thing that came out of his mouth.

"W-well," Lily said, trying to think of an answer to his question. "I- I don't know," she finally admitted to him. "I guess that I'm just afraid that I don't have natural talent because my parents aren't magical. But I would rather not stop and find out that I really don't." _Why am I telling _him _this? _Lily asked herself frantically. She found it unusually easy to talk to him. _This is Potter, though. Don't tell him anything! He'll just use it against you later! _

Fortunately for Lily, they had arrived at the portrait.

"Well, I'll see you later," she muttered, refusing to look at him. "Cornish Pixies," she said quickly and rushed up to her room to think about how much she had just told James, and, more importantly, why she had felt so comfortable telling him things that she barley ever told her friends.


	7. Phase Two

AN: Okay, so I've gotten fed up with the fact that I haven't gotten five reviews yet (I changes it to five when I saw that you guys weren't going to get to six) for my last chapter.

So this chapter is for the wonderful people who did review! Thank you so much for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.

**Chapter 7: Phase Two **

It had been two weeks.

Two weeks since Lily and James decided that if they were going to have to work together, they might as well speak civilly. In other words- be friends- kind of. And yet, there was no offer of a date from James.

In reality, it was killing James. Every time he saw her he had to stop himself from dropping to his knees and begging her to just go on one lousy date with her.

Lily was worried.

Had she turned into some ugly hag over the summer? She looked in the mirror and could find nothing that had changed. If he thought she was attractive before, he had no sudden reason to change his mind.

_What if he thinks you're weak? Because of the "natural talent" thing, _she thought to herself frantically. _And why in the world do I care!_

Nevertheless, she had to admit, actually talking with Potter and not just simply refusing to go out with him was quite enjoyable.

She was sitting in the common room, looking over her Transfiguration essay for the fifth time, when Sirius cam up and fell into the chair next to her.

"Lily, my flower, my pearl, my-" he thought for a moment before his face lit up, "my lily!" He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

Lily sighed, "Hello to you too, Black. Could you put me down? I'm working on an essay."

"Where would you like to go?" He ignored her, "The Great Hall, the Heads Common Room, the grounds, Professor Kettleburn's pin full of Crumple Horned Snorkaks-"

"Black, I _don't _think that those exist."

"Yes, I know, I was just checking to see if you were truly paying attention. And you were," Sirius chuckled.

"Black, are you going to put me down or am I going to have to hex you into next Thursday?" Lily asked him, reaching awkwardly for her pocket.

"Come on, love, don't you _trust _me?" Sirius pouted.

"No," Lily told him bluntly. If she could only get her arm twisted in that direction, she would have her wand and Sirius would get what he deserved.

"You wound me, my lady."

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I don't like to lie."

She suddenly realized where Sirius was taking her. They were halfway up the stairs to the boys dormitory.

"Why are you taking me to the boy's dormitories?"

"Because I need to change my shirt."

"Does that mean I'll be put down on the ground?"

"Nope, you get to watch," Sirius swung his head around and grinned impishly.

"Ugh, Black, I swear, I'll kill you."

Sirius grinned to himself as he walked to the door of the seventh year boys dormitory, flung it open, and threw her in before slamming the door and casting a quick locking spell on it.

"SIRIUS BLACK! YOU BETTER LET ME OUT NOW OR I'LL-"

Lily was cut off when she heard a soft, "Lily?" from behind her.

She spun around to find James- half asleep and lying in a green sleeping bag on the floor.

Now she saw Black's plan. His evil, demonic, conniving plan. He was going to lock Lily in a room with James until she fell madly, deeply in love with him. Or killed him.

_What a stupid plan, _Lily scoffed.

Nonetheless, Lily screeched, "BLACK THIS IS SO NOT FUNNY IN THE SLIGHTEST!" while pounding on the door.

"Oh, I don't know- I rather think that it is," she heard Sirius- his voice casual- chuckle.

"Lily, Wassamatter?" James asked, propping himself up on his elbows and rubbing his eyes.

Lily suddenly thought of how cute he looked- and realized that his hair was always at the same level of messiness no matter what.

_Snap out of it!_

"I'm terrible sorry, Potter, but I have to inform you that your best mate Black is a total and complete prat!"

"Oh, Flower, you _wound _me. Prongs, show her the face that I'm making."

"No," James replied grumpily. He dragged himself out of his sleeping bag slowly.

Lily giggled. "You sounded rather like a five year old just then."

James staggered up to stand by the door with Lily.

"Sirius, if you don't let Evans out right this instant, I will curse you into jelly," James growled. He lazily laid his forehead against the doorframe, as if it were a pillow.

Silence.

"You're dead the next time I see you, Padfoot," James informed him. His eyes kept drooping.

"Ah, but if you can't get out, I'm safe!" Sirius cackled. "My genius-ness amazes myself."

"You are _such _an idiot," Lily tried her best not to laugh. She shoved her hand into her pocket to get her wand. A gum wrapper and a spare piece of parchment and no wand.

"BLACK!" Lily screamed.

James turned around, very much awake after having Lily scream into his ear. "I had no clue a little thing like you could make such a noise," James muttered, rubbing the assaulted ear gently.

"YOU TOOK MY WAND! YOU'RE A HORRIBLE PERSON! GIVE IT BACK NOW OR I WILL YELL SO LOUD THAT DUMBLEDORE HIMSELF HEARS AND COMES TO BAIL ME OUT!"

_And I thought she was loud before, _James winced, slapping both of his hands over his ears to muffle to screeching and yelling and pounding on the door. He was beginning to feel sorry for that door. It looked like Lily was going to break through it.

"Hmmmm… nope."

Lily could just picture him- leaning against the wall, smiling smugly, and twirling her wand casually around between his fingers.

She jerked around to look at James. "Give me your wand," she demanded.

He sighed and walked over to where he had been blissfully sleeping only minutes before. He dug around for a little while before turning to Lily again.

"He took mine, too."

"BLACK! WHY DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU? HONESTLY, IF YOU WANT TO BE MY FRIEND, THIS ISN'T HELPING YOUR CASE MUCH!"

"Who ever said that I wanted to be your friend?" James winced as Sirius said this. He was in for it.

"Well," If Lily was scary when she yelled, that was nothing compared to when she was quiet, "if you don't want to be my friend, then I guess you're my enemy. Ask your mate here- being my enemy is not fun."

"It's not any fun at all, Sirius," James yelled, subconsciously taking a step away from the fuming red head. Suddenly, he had a thought. He walked over to one of the trunks, unlatched it, and started rummaging through it.

"What are you doing?" Lily hissed angrily at him, walking over to him with her hands on her hips. Her curiosity had gotten the better of her.

He grinned and let out a little laugh of success as he brought something out- a broom. It was old and small, but it still flew.

She grinned, "You're brilliant, James."

"The silent treatment won't work, you know," Sirius told them.

"He'll never figure out that we're gone," James whispered to her. He got onto the broom with ease. "Well, come on."

"We're not _both _going!" Lily looked at him as if he were insane. "That broom doesn't look like it will even hold you for very long! If I get on, it'll snap!" she whispered frantically.

"It'll be fine, Evans. Just trust me," he told her. "Don't worry."

Lily bit her lip, "I swear if I die, Potter, I'll kill you."

"That made no sense," James smiled gently, "but I know what you're saying. I promise you that if you die, you can kill me."

Lily laughed quietly and got onto the broom.

He flew out the open window and chuckled as he felt the grip that Lily had on his waist tighten considerably. He couldn't really blame her. They were hundreds of feet off the ground on a rickety old broom.

"Eep!" she squeaked and squeezed her eyes shut. She leaned closer to James.

"What, Evans, too high? I thought you liked to fly," he teased.

"I do like to fly but not when I'm a mile off the ground," she whispered, closing her eyes tight.

His initial plan was to fly a window over and get some little first year to open the window for them, but he grinned as he thought of something. He zoomed over the lake.

"What the _hell_ are you doing? You're going the wrong way!"

"Nope, I'm going the right way. We're going to stop this silly fear of ridiculous heights," James replied.

"James, my name is Lily. That's a flower, if you didn't know and we like to stay closer to the center of the earth than this."

"Well, that's silly," James said jovially. He could imagine how angry she was getting with him.

"Potter, please," Lily whispered in panic.

"Calm down," he whispered to her, "there's no way I'll let you fall."

"James, I can't do this, it's too high," she whispered back, sounding choked up.

"Do you know what would happen if I let you fall?"

"I'd die."

"Hmmm… possibly," Lily tensed up, "but that would be better than what Ena and Liz would end up doing to me."

She giggled. "I guess you're right."

"So, believe me, me letting you die would be as inconvenient for me as it would for you. And since, to the well organized mind, death is just the next great adventure."

"That's beautiful," a much more relaxed Lily murmured.

"My father told me that when my grandfather died," James nodded.

"You know, this isn't _so _bad," she relented reluctantly. "Everything looks so small and unsubstantial."

"You're right. It makes me feel kind of small. I don't like it."

Lily snorted, causing James to look back at her. "Please. You're James bloody Potter. You mean the _world_ to your friends. And most of the female population of Hogwarts."

James chuckled gently. "You know, you mean the world to your friends, too."

"And hopefully _not _most of the female population of Hogwarts," Lily joked.

"Yes," James grinned, "hopefully not."

They looked at the huge, desolate lake as well as the magnificent castle in silence for awhile.

It was a wonderful view. Everything looked so calm and asleep. There were a few people running around on the lawn, breaking the silence, but in a nice way. The lake was dark blue and as smooth as a piece of glass, broken every once in a while by the lazy flick of a tentacle.

"It's beautiful," she whispered in awe.

"Yeah," James breathed, smiling serenely.

After a few more minutes of staring at the beauty of the grounds below, a thought struck Lily.

"Do you realize," Lily giggled, finally breaking the silence, "that Sirius is probably still talking to himself outside of the boy's dormitory."

James grinned and maneuvered the broom back towards the Gryffindor Common Room. "I need to see this."

They strolled to back to the common room and tiptoed up the stairs to find Sirius just as they imagined he would be.

They found Sirius leaning against the door with a smug expression on his face.

"This is for the best, you know. You may think that the silent treatment will work, but I won't," Sirius' eyes lit up. "Unless you aren't being quiet to mess with my mind, and are actually snogging like mad."

"Hello, Black," Lily decided that it would be best to make her presence know now, for fear his fantasies to go any further.

He spun and looked at her and his eyes became wide. "Lily? But you in there- you're not- and-" he spluttered.

James grinned and walked up to stand beside her. He lifted the broom that had saved their sanity in the air. "Brooms are such spectacular things."

Sirius glared and Lily could have sworn she heard him mumble, "Not when they ruin brilliant Phase Two's."

AN: Edited! Yay!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Hogsmeade

AN: Hey, thank you for all of the reviews of last chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize. It's all Jo's.

**Chapter 8: Hogsmeade**

Lily and James continued to become closer and closer as the weeks passed quickly yet hectically by.

"It pleases me to see that the two of you have put your differences aside," Dumbledore smiled.

They were sitting in his office, waiting for whatever news that could not be relayed in the halls or by letter to be told. Fawkes was preening on his stand, the fire was crackling merrily, and everything was, more or less, ordinary.

"However, that is not the point of this meeting," Dumbledore informed them politely. He leaned forward a little in his chair. "Usually, the Head Girl and Boy supervise the first Hogsmeade visit of the year together."

"But sir- the first Hogsmeade visit was awhile ago," Lily told him, slightly confused and suddenly wondering if Dumbledore _was_ as batty as he sometimes seemed.

"Yes, yes," he waved his hand dismissively. "I did not think it wise- to send the two of you out when you so obviously," a little smile crept onto his face, "would not be able to get through the day without one or the other ending up killed. But now, you have started to at least tolerate, if not enjoy, each other's presence."

Lily found herself blushing. Everything that Dumbledore was saying was really not angled towards both of them. It was her. She would have ended up hurting him, would not have been able to get through a day with him. She was ashamed, and rightly so.

"So I must accompany Evans to Hogsmeade?" James asked nervously. He tried to look out of the corner of his eye to see if Lily was disgusted, but did not want to make it so obvious.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. However," Dumbledore looked at him sternly, "if Miss Evans says one thing about you harassing her, I will have to put my foot down." James could see the usual mischievous twinkle in those blue eyes. It was the same look that he had when Sirius, Remus, Peter, and James pulled a particularly clever prank and he had to scold them.

"Yes, sir."

In fifth year- the year of the worst of the careless asking out and teasing, Lily had gone to Dumbledore about James.

"He's beginning to really scare me, Headmaster."

Dumbledore had called James into his office, and told him that his behavior to Lily was becoming out of control and intolerable.

Lily, satisfied that Potter had been told off, had excused herself- probably to gloat to her friends about getting him in trouble.

"James," his gaze and tone had softened as soon as he was sure that the door was securely closed, "I know what it is like to young and in love. I see that you truly care for Miss Evans. However, you are approaching this the wrong way. Give her time. Don't push her."

James had stared, flabbergasted, at the old man in front of him. He had never really thought of how Dumbledore hadonce (a long time ago, mind you) been a teenager, or that he could possibly relate.

The humor was not lost on him, though. He saw that it was funny to be taking love advice from his very old, very single Headmaster. But at the same time, he trusted and respected Dumbledore with all of his heart.

He would follow this man anywhere.

"Don't worry, sir, he won't do anything," Lily stated firmly, bringing James back into the present.

He had to fight awfully hard to suppress the smile that was threatening the corners of his mouth.

"I have faith in both of you to behave like civilized human beings," Dumbledore nodded. He leaned back in his chair. "You may go. Just know that you will not have to supervise every one of these."

They nodded, and walked together from the room. Their growing friendship pleased Dumbledore to no end.

It was the day of the Hogsmeade visit and Lily found herself becoming nervous as she waited in the Head's Common Room for James to come out.

Why? She asked herself._ It's just another Hogsmeade visit. _

_It's not just any Hogsmeade visit. You're nervous because you're going with James. _

_It's just Head duties, though. We'll just supervise- nothing more. We probably won't even be able to do anything fun. Or date-like in the slightest._

_But you want to, don't you?_

"Ugh!" Lily screeched in frustration.

"Evans? You okay?" Sirius asked as he tentatively sat next to her on her favorite sofa in the Head's Common Room.

Lily turned beet red. "I'm fine," she mumbled in embarrassment.

"Because you just yelled-"

"I'm aware of what I did, you idiot."

"Oh, Lils-"

SMACK!

"OUCH! Lils! That hurt!" Sirius rubbed the back of his head tenderly.

"You call me 'Lils' once more and I swear I'll hex you so hard James will feel it," Lily growled.

"_James_ is it?" Sirius smirked. "No more of this 'Potter' business?"

"That is really doesn't concern you," Lily sniffed. She hoped for all she was worth that she was not blushing. She knew that Sirius would mock her until the end of time if she was blushing.

"Does _he_ know that he's 'James' now, then?"

"Does who know that he's me now?" James asked. He pranced from his room and plopped down on the chair across from them.

Lily shot Sirius a "you-mock-me-I-kill-you" glare to make sure he kept his mouth closed and did not blow her comments far out of proportion.

"No one. Sirius is just being an _idiot_."

"Ah, then all is well and right in the world," James nodded, grinning.

Sirius paused a minute before looking indignant and jutting his chin out. "I shall not give that a response. But, seeing as you two feel the way you do about me, I'll just leave you lovebirds alone." Before he stomped away he winked, totally blowing his act.

Lily scratched her neck uncomfortably. She had to find a way to end this silence. It was becoming unbearable.

"He's quite the handful, isn't he? Like a spoiled little boy."

"Definitely," James grinned. "Anyway- you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

The streets were crowded with tittering 3rd years- excited to be coming to the little town for their second time.

"A patrolling is a bit boring, isn't it?" Lily sighed.

"Dreadful."

"What do you want to do then?"

"Well- there's something that has been bothering me," James wrung his hands. "You've known Remus for a while. And you are friends. Do you –er- know anything about him that might be- well- potentially large?"

Lily looked over at James carefully, "Do you?"

"Yes," James whispered.

"Does it have to do with a moon?"

"So, you know?"

"Yes, I know."

"You would never- you know- _tell _anyone, would you?"

"_Excuse me?_"

How dare he ask such a thing?

"I just mean- er-" James tried frantically to backpedal his way out of what had been said, but to no avail. He braced himself for yelling, screaming, hitting, slapping, and general angriness.

"I'm not like that, James."

James hadn't been expected her sounding so sad and betrayed. He could see the hurt in her eyes and he hated that he had caused it. He sat down on the little bench just outside of Honeyduke's and ran his hand through his hair anxiously.

A group of fourth year boys were huddled in a corner, and Lily decided to investigate. She came back with a dung bomb.

As soon as he saw that she came back, he sighed and told her, "I know. I'm sorry. It's just that he's one of my best mate's and I would do anything to protect him. I just want to make sure that his secret is safe. I'm sorry that I said that- it was way out of line," James rambled. He hung his head. "I'm sorry, Evans."

Lily paused. What would _she _do in his place? She would protect her friend in anyway that she could.

"It's okay, _James_," Lily said quietly. She sat down next to him on the bench and put a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe I overreacted. You _were _just trying to protect him."

James looked over at her and grinned.

She jumped up and tossed the dung bomb at him. "You'll have more fun with it than Filch's drawer will," she winked.

Reason 172 Why James Loves Lily: She can throw a wink into a conversation without looking like a total idiot.

He pocketed the bomb and swept after her.

"James?" Lily asked quietly as they strolled aimlessly around.

"Yeah?"

"I like calling you James," she grinned.

"I like you calling me James."

"Good. Now, let's go to the Three Broomsticks for a quick drink."

AN: Hey, you guys. Yes, I know. I haven't updated in awhile, but I have a very hectic life right now. Anyway, you guys need to review because this is about as far as I have gotten in my rough drafts, so I need encouragement!

REVIEW!


	9. Moods

AN: I am _so _sorry about the lack of updates for so long. I got really sick, and then I had a performance. So I've been busy and now I have a week without school, so I decided to work on this.

By the way, thank you _so _much for the wonderful response to last chapter! All the reviews really made my day.

**Chapter 9: Moods**

James Potter was in a _really _good mood.

He and Lily had sat in the Three Broomsticks for about an hour, and she hadn't yelled at him once. Life was good.

"Hey Prongs" Sirius said. He was on his way to his dorm when he saw his friend sitting with a goofy expression on his face, staring at the fire. "Prongs?" No response. "Prongs!" Nothing. "James!"

This finally snapped him from his trance.

"Oh, hey, Sirius," he said quietly.

"What's with you?" Sirius asked. He plopped down next to his friend.

"Nothing. I'm just in a _really_ good mood," James grinned.

"You're drunk, aren't you?" Sirius accused.

James chuckled. "No, I'm not drunk, Padfoot."

"Well then _why_ are you sitting inside on a perfectly nice day like this, staring at the fire as if it holds the answer to all questions?"

James said one word, and that's all it took for Sirius to understand.

"Lily."

Sirius grinned evilly and jumped up to check on the beautiful Flower herself.

Lily Evans was in a horrible mood.

He didn't want her anymore.

She didn't know why it was bugging her so much. Hadn't she prayed for this for 3 years? And now that it was happening, Lily didn't want it to.

Life was unfair.

They were in the Lily's Head Room, ignoring their many essays as best they could.

"So, how was Hogsmeade with James?" asked Maddi quietly.

Lily shrugged. "We were patrolling. Everything was pretty boring."

Ena rolled her eyes. "_Please, _Lils. I've known you since we were eleven. Hell, I've been your best friend since thirteen. And it is clear to me that you, my dear, have a thing for James Potter."

"Do not!" Lily screeched and jumped up quickly. She kneeled down to rummage through her trunk. She knew she was blushing, and she could not let her friends have the satisfaction of seeing her embarrassment.

"_Right,_" a deep voice drawled from the doorway. He was leaning against the doorframe casually.

"BLACK!" Lily yelled. She jumped up, abandoning her trunk and turning to him angrily. "Get the hell out of my room!"

He plodded over to Lily's bed and fell onto it. "Nice room you got here, Lils."

Lily's eyes grew dark. Ena and Maddi took a step back, knowing the look on her face well and almost pitying the boy who had unleashed her wrath. Almost.

"_What _did I tell you about calling me that?" She walked slowly towards him.

"Er," Sirius gulped, his eyes darting around nervously. He forced a laugh, "You know, it's funny, but I don't remember." He took a step backwards.

Lily quickly closed the distance between them and smacked him upside the head. "Maybe that jogged your memory!"

Sirius whimpered before turning around and sprinting quickly from her room.

She turned around and grinned. "Scaring Sirius is fun."

"That, my dear, is beside the point. Potter," Ena grinned. She flopped down onto her friend's bed.

Lily groaned. "Will you _let it go?_" She, too, jumped onto her bed.

"Never," Ena cackled.

"He _has _changed, Lily. And I _know _that you know that," Maddi told her quietly.

"Going out on one date with him will not cause your entire world to fall down around you in ruins, Lily," Ena smiled patronizingly.

Lily glared. "Ena, as you have said, you have known me forever. You _know_ me. Which means that you, my dear, _dear_ friend, _know _that Lily Evans can never say that she is wrong about _anything. _And saying that I was wrong about James Potter? Well," Lily scoffed, "that would be the confession of all confessions of wrong."

"So you _do _have a thing for him!" Ena yelled. She sat up so quickly that she promptly fell into a heap on the floor. She struggled to her feet, her long limbs tangling as she tried to right herself. She pointed a slender, accusatory finger at her friend and smiled evilly, "I just got you to admit that you have feelings for a boy that you have turned down everyday for the last three years of your life."

"Well, not everyday," Maddi mused. "She had the holidays to herself."

"Nope, not even then. He sent letters."

Lily could have slapped herself. She had been stupid in the past, but letting Irena know that she actually _did _have a thing for James was quite possibly the stupidest thing that she had ever done. It would be all over the school by lunch. James would brag to his friends, walk up to Lily, and cockily tell her when their date would be. And Lily, being Lily, would tell him that he was stupid, smug, and she hated him for it.

_Would it happen that way? Really, Lily? _The annoying voice of reason piped in. _He _has _changed._

This is what had Lily frustrated. She loved to have everything in order, everything figured out. And with James, she would find several different paths that he could take.

Lily screamed in frustration before stomping off to spend a few quiet moments far, far away from her friends.

AN: Yes, yes, I know. It was short. But if you are good and review, I'll try to make the next one longer!


	10. Conversations

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize.

**Chapter 10: Conversations **

Lily sighed over her essay. It was Sunday night and there were many things that she would rather be doing with her time.

"Frustrated?" She heard a voice behind her ask. It was James.

"Yes!" She groaned and slammed her head into the back of the couch, closing her eyes tightly. "Transfiguration is the bane of my existence."

James chuckled. He studied her for a moment, and suddenly his smile slid off, replaced by a look of concern. "You look tired." He sat down on the couch beside her and leaned forward, hazel eyes showing concern.

Lily gave a quiet laugh and opened her eyes again. "Thanks, James."

"No! Not like that," James spluttered. "You look beautiful- y-you always _do_, but you just look a bit- bedraggled." His shoulder's sagged and he looked down.

"Bedraggled?" Lily raised an eyebrow, chuckling. She was trying desperately not to blush at his complements.

James grinned and stuck his chin in the air. "Yes. Bedraggled. What, Evans, got a problem with my vocabulary?"

She shook her head. "Not at all. And as to why I'm looking so 'bedraggled', it's just seventh year. I'm stressed out. There's so much to do, so many essays, so much studying. It's just stress."

"You shouldn't be. You're brilliant."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Can't we talk about anything else? Because if we continue on this subject, I'm going to bed." She started to get up.

"Quidditch! We can talk about Quidditch!" James suggested eagerly.

"Like a little boy, I swear," Lily mumbled to herself, smiling and shaking her head.

"I resent that!" James told her. "But it _is_ the best game ever."

"Oh really?" Lily asked with a small smile on her face. "How many other sports have you ever watched?"

"Well," James squirmed, "I've seen a bit of football." Seeing the look on her face, he threw his hands into the air. "Oh, give me a break! I'm a pureblood."

"Well, maybe next summer I'll take you and Sirius to a football match."

"We'd like that very much," he told her quietly. _Next summer? _he asked himself. _What's _that _supposed to mean. Not that I'm complaining… _

Lily suddenly realized that they were sitting _very_ close. She jumped back a little.

"Good," she stammered. "I've always enjoyed watching football quite a-"

"Lily." He cut her off with a hand over her mouth. She looked up, surprised. "You talk when you get nervous, don't you?" he asked her quietly.

She slowly nodded her head, her emerald eyes growing large.

"PRONGS! WHERE ARE YOU?" Sirius yelled, slamming the portrait open.

Lily and James shot apart, both blushing crimson. But not before Sirius had seen them.

"Oh. I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he smirked.

Lily had a feeling that he did _not _hope that he wasn't interrupting anything. On the contrary, it looked as if it would make his day if he was.

One eyebrow was cocked and he had that infuriatingly knowing look on his face.

"You are. I'm trying to work on my essay," Lily said, thrusting the piece of parchment into the air as proof.

"Uh huh," Sirius laughed. "'Essay,'" he winked.

Lily stood up angrily, "I don't like what you're insinuating, Black. You're leaving."

"Hmm, I don't feel like leaving," Sirius grinned, but swallowed hard when he saw the look on Lily's face. "What I mean to say is I need to talk to James."

Lily glared and nodded slowly. "Tell him what you need to tell him and then remove yourself from the Head's Common Room."

Sirius laughed nervously. "Uh, James, I need to talk to you outside."

James, who had been sitting by, idly watching his best friend being yelled at by Lily (and also cursing Sirius's choice of walking in at the moment that he had), stood and followed Sirius out into the hallway.

"So you and Lily-"

"Shut up, idiot. You don't know anything and you have lousy timing," James told his friend grumpily. "What did you need to tell me?"

Sirius rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, Remus wanted me to tell you that the next full moon is the night of a Hogsmeade trip. And, you know, you usually stay behind with Lily until past dark, so he wanted to make sure that Lily and all the students were gone before he transformed."

James nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. "How is he?" he asked quietly.

The full moon had been a few nights before, and it had been especially bad for Remus. James and Sirius had sported many cuts, but none were as bad as Remus's.

"He's doing okay. Poppy said that he should be fine, and just to give him a few days," Sirius said, his usually laughing eyes now dark and serious. "Does Lily, you know, _know_?" he asked his friend tentatively.

"Yes. She knows about Remus. But not about- well, she doesn't know about how we help him."

Sirius nodded his head. "Just so you know, you can tell her if you want to. Obviously she didn't squeal about Remus, so I hope she doesn't tell anyone about us. And it would prevent you from having to make up some silly story as to why you can't patrol that night."

"Thanks. I will, just- not right now. I'll find a good time to tell her. A better time."

AN: As always, thanks for the review and please review for this chapter!


	11. Telling Lily

AN: Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. Thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 11: Telling Lily**

"Hey Lils?"

No answer.

"Lily?"

"Yes?" she looked up.

"What, you didn't notice me before?" James chuckled, plopping down next to her on his favorite coach in the Heads Common Room.

"Oh, I noticed you," Lily told him coolly.

"Then why didn't you reply?

"I've decided to not reply when someone used the name 'Lils' for me." Lily smiled brightly over at him before going back to her book.

James face suddenly broke into a wide grin. "Lils? Lils, Lils, Lils, Lils, Lils, Lils, Lils, Lils, Lils, Lils, Lils-"

"What the hell do you want, you annoying little bug?" Lily growled, snapping her book shut.

James grinned toothily at her. "I wanted to go over Head duties with you, like the responsible Head Boy that you know and love."

Lily sighed. She rubbed her temples, her eyes shut tightly. "What did you want to go over?" she snapped.

"Well," James expression suddenly turned bleak, remembering what this conversation was going to be about, "next Hogsmeade is on a full moon."

Lily's eyes shot open. "So we'll need to get all students out well before sunset."

James nodded.

"We'll have to patrol afterwards. The students won't want to stay in bed- not after being deprived of hours from the freedom of Hogsmeade."

James took a deep breath. "I can't, Lily."

She looked at him sharply, her green eyes suspicious. "And why not?"

James sighed. He refused to look her in the eyes. "Lily, I'm sure that you've heard the Marauder's nicknames for ourselves."

"Sure," Lily shrugged. "I have no clue as to what this has to do with patrolling, but as I recall, they're all rather nonsensical, except for Remus's."

James winced slightly. "Well, not really." He scooted closer to her and finally looked into her now curious eyes. "You have to _promise _not to tell _anyone _in the world what I'm about to tell you, alright? I'm trusting you."

Lily was touched, but simply nodded her head.

"Sirius, Peter, and I saw how badly Remus was hurting himself. All werewolves care about when they are transformed is blood. With no one to attack, a werewolf turns on himself. We wanted to help."

Lily started to tense. "I'm still not seeing how this is relating to you not being able to patrol."

"We're Animagi, Lily." Her eyes grew wide. "Prongs- me. I'm a stag. Sirius is Padfoot, and he's a dog. And Peter, Wormtail, is a rat."

Lily opened and closed her mouth a few times before finally shaking her head. "You bloody git, THAT'S ILLEGAL!" she yelled.

"Shh, Lily, not so loud," James told her, frantically trying to calm her down.

"Do you even know what happens to people who do what you do?" Lily whispered violently. "They go to- oh, God- They go to Azkaban, James! It's nice, what you're trying to do for your friend, but- oh Merlin! What if one of you gests hurt?"

"We've been hurt before Lily, and you didn't seem to notice it." The moment this was out of James's mouth, he knew he shouldn't have said it.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

"Lily," James grabbed her shoulders. She needed to calm down.

She slapped him.

"You are an idiot, Potter," she hissed. He winced, painfully aware of the use of his surname. "Do you realize- do you actually _realize_- how much _trouble_ you could get into?" With that, Lily stomped angrily up to her room, slamming her door.

But not before James saw the tears forming in her eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Wow… I'm really sorry, you guys. That's not at all how it was on paper. I've had a bad couple of weeks, so I guess I kind of took it out here. Hmmm… well, I'm working on the next chapter already, so I hope that means that I finish it soon so that I can give you guys another update.


	12. Reaction

AN: Sorry for the lack of updating. I've had writers block and then school was becoming increasingly stressful. And it will be for the next two weeks, so I probably won't update for awhile.

**Chapter 12: Reaction**

The next few days were torture on both Lily and James, not to mention all of their friends.

Lily knew that she had overreacted, but was far too proud to admit it. She spent most of her time thinking, trying to figure out the several problems that she had with James's actions.

James would see Lily in the corridor and it would ruin his day because she was so mad at him. He couldn't stand it. She was just starting to actually be his friend, and now she hated him again.

As for all of their friends, Sirius, Remus, and Peter did their best to steer James and themselves away from Lily so that they wouldn't have to face her wrath and Maddi, Ena, and Elizabeth were trying their best to get Lily to tell them why she was so upset.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They're both being stupid," Sirius muttered.

All of the members of L.N.T.L.J. were huddled in the Room of Requirement.

"Well, I don't know what James told her, but it got her into quite a mood. She doesn't want to talk to anyone. She just does her homework and goes to bed," Ena grumbled. "She won't tell us what's wrong."

"Well, maybe James said something stupid," Peter squeaked from the side.

"Or maybe he said something in a stupid way," Sirius whispered to Remus.

Remus was torn up. He felt entirely guilty and at fault for all of the commotion.

"Well, what do you we just lock them in the same room again. Worked last time," Ena told them with a shrug.

"Yes, but this time, there is a much larger chance that Lily _will actually _hex him until his nose falls off," Maddi said. "And if she doesn't have her wand, beat him until he's unconscious. Or dead."

"I'll talk to her," came a small, frail voice from next to Sirius.

Everyone turned to look at Remus.

He didn't look good. He was pale and nervous looking, like he hadn't been getting much sleep lately.

"She listens to me- as much as Lily listens to anyone I suppose. I need to be the one to talk to her."

Only Peter and Sirius really understood why Remus felt as if it was his responsibility to convince Lily not to blame James.

Sirius, his eyes not sparkling with good humor for once, nodded and spoke quietly and gravely, "I think that would be the best thing, Remus."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily was sitting in her spot in the library, scribbling out her homework furiously. She made a noise of frustration when the quill scraped a hole in her parchment.

Someone sat down across from her and quietly coughed.

She looked up and, seeing who it was, looked back down to her work quickly. _Please go away, please go away, please go away, _she thought.

"Lily, listen-"

She looked up at him miserably. "Please go away, Remus."

"Do you know what, Lily? No. I'm sick of this. Do you know what it was like, before they helped me? I would be useless for half of the month. I almost lost a finger once. When I was transformed, I gnawed it almost off. James and Sirius, they hated just watching me destroy myself. You know them- loyal to the end, and if they can't help you, it kills them." Remus chuckled bitterly. "So they decided that they had to help me. It took awhile to come up with the idea. Once we did, it took a long time for them to actually transform. Lot's of sleepless nights, trying to figure things out. I was scared for them, the first time that they helped at full moon. I figured Sirius would do something stupid and reckless for a bit of fun and I would end up…" He paused. "I'm not _me_ when I transform." Tears started forming in his eyes. "I wasn't sure that I wouldn't hurt them. But they were brilliant. And I'm- more tranquil with them. I'm not as crazy. They've been doing it for years for me, Lily, and I couldn't be more proud of them. So if you want to be mad at someone be mad at me, damn it. Don't make James suffer because he is the best friend I've ever had." Remus had become more and more angry through his quiet speech. Finally he stomped away from Lily, not even bothering to look at her.

If he had, he would have seen that he had hit a chord in Lily by the troubled look on her face.

She stuffed her books into her bag, not caring that the essay due the next day was being crumpled.

She ran to the Head's Common Room. When she saw him sitting there, he looked into her eyes for a moment before looking down sadly.

"James?" Lily asked nervously.

He looked up, surprised. "What, you're talking to me now?" He asked bitterly.

"Look, James, you have every right to be angry with me." Lily admitted, sitting down next to him. "If you'll let me, I'd like to explain why I got so upset."

James didn't look at her. He kept his eyes trained on the fire. "Alright."

Lily sighed in relief. "Do you remember when I told you about why I always study so hard at school?"

He nodded, his voice barley audible as he told her, "I do."

Lily swallowed. "You might think that I'm being cruel and unfeeling when I tell you this. And I probably am. But, James, I couldn't stand that I let something so obvious as three unregistered animagus's running around school go unseen. It couldn't have been that hard to notice. Every full moon, you three would be absent from the common room. I guess I always assumed that you three were just off planning the next great prank. I never even thought about it. And how did I not figure it out when every single time we had to patrol on a full moon, you'd have something else to do? I just felt like such an idiot for letting you, Sirius, and Peter put yourself in such danger. I'm supposed to be Head Girl. I'm supposed to protect students from danger by enforcing rules. If I missed this, what if I'm missing something as equally big? And I was mad at you," Lily admitted. "You were just beginning to be responsible and I felt like I could actually _trust_ you. And then I found out that you, Head Boy, who is supposed to be a rule-abiding student, is doing something illegal and risky- on school grounds no less!"

James hadn't moved the entire time that she was talking.

Lily held her breath. The tension in the room was evident, and Lily really hoped that James would forgive her for being so silly about everything.

Finally, he turned his hazel eyes up to hers. "Was?"

"Huh?" Lily asked, confused. Of all the responses he could use, she certainly hadn't expected that.

"You said 'was'." Lily's look still portrayed confusion, so James continued. "You said, 'I was mad at you'." James said, turning his body to face her fully. "Does that mean that you aren't anymore?"

Lily nodded, looking straight into his eyes. "You were just being a good friend. I respect you for what you did for him, and I have to say, I don't think that I would be brave enough to do what you did." Her green eyes twinkled. "So tell Sirius, Remus, and Peter that they don't have to run when they see me coming anymore." She stood up. "Well, I'm tired, I think I'll go to bed."

"Good night, Lily," James smiled gently at her retreating back.

Lily hesitated. After a moment, she turned back to look at him with a smile. "Good night, James."


	13. A Trip to the Kitchens

AN: Sorry for the wait, you guys. I've had horrible writers block and a lot of trouble with this chapter. Also, every time I tried to download it, there was an error, so I had to transfer it to another computer. Anyway, thanks for the reviews last chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter 13: A Trip to the Kitchens**

A week passed and everything returned pretty much back to normal.

"So," Ena hissed at Lily in the middle of Transfiguration.

Lily barley looked up from her notes, "What do you want? McGonagall is watching."

"No, she isn't, and I just have one question."

"Fine- just write me a note," Lily whispered, her lips only slightly moving while she continued to scribble down the notes furiously.

A minute later Lily found a small scrap of parchment that had been flicked into her lap.

_Did something happen between you and James? Because lately it's seemed a bit- awkward between the two of you. All of us have noticed it, even Sirius. Lots of tension whenever you two are around. Did you two kiss or something?_

Lily read this and felt her cheeks grow hot. She quickly scribbled out a reply.

_I honestly have no clue what you are talking about, Ena. You're being ridiculous and grasping for something that isn't there and will probably never be there. No, we did not kiss. James is nothing but a great friend and fellow Head student to me. And just so you know, having Sirius support your idea isn't the greatest indicator that it's correct. _

Lily threw the little wad of parchment at Ena and hit her square in the face, grinning at the odd squeaking sound her friend made.

Thinking the conversation had been ended, Lily was quite surprised when she felt the piece parchment land in her lap.

_Hmm, I'm enjoying the look of panic on your face. So here I am to cause it again. James really likes you. And Lily, I'm your best friend- I know that you really like James, even if you don't know it yet. I know you don't just think of him as a friend. _

Lily swallowed hard and shoved the parchment into her bag. She just rolled her eyes at Ena who grinned and wriggled her fingers in an annoying little wave.

McGonagall tapped her fingers on the desk and Lily's head shot over to her in surprise. She swallowed.

"After class, you and your friend come to see me, Miss Evans."

Lily cursed to herself.

"Miss Evans, let me see it," McGonagall told her after everyone had filed out of the room except for the three of them.

"See what, Professor?"

"You know very well what, Miss Evans. Don't think I didn't see you two throwing that note halfway across the room. I'm not _daft_."

Ena coughed and earned a glare from her professor.

Lily turned bright red and dug through her bag to bring out the crumpled parchment. She closed her eyes, took a breath, and handed it over.

Ena felt horrible. It was all her fault.

Lily was mortified. _At least, _she thought, _she didn't read it aloud during class. _Then _I think I would have died of embarrassment._

Professor McGonagall's eyebrows steadily rose as she read the note. Finally, she looked up and cleared her throat. "Well. I- I trust you will never write personal notes to each other again in my class. You're dismissed."

Lily grabbed her bag and sprintedfrom the room as fast as she could.

Ena sighed and looked McGonagall in the eye. "I trust that that note will be burned as soon as I walk out of this classroom. Lily's already having a hard enough time without all of her teachers knowing about her love life." With that, she turned and walked from the room.

Ena found Lily in the Gryffindor common room, her nose buried in a book. She sat down next to her and waited. Lily would talk sometime. She always did.

"I'm not, you know."

Ha! It had even taken less time than Ena had expected for her friend to crack.

"You're not what, Lily?"

"In love with him," Lily said. She hesitated, then closed her book and turned all of her attention to Ena.

"Oh, but you are," Ena grinned brightly at her friends frustrated expression. She liked being persnickety.

"Ena, don't even start. I'm tired, my Transfiguration professor has just been informed of my love life- or lack thereof, I'm so stressed right now I could scream, and I really, _really _need you to stop harassing me about this. It's not going to happen. So just _stop_." Lily was ranting now, and if she hadn't looked about ready to snap, Ena would have pursued the subject more.

"Alright, Lily," Ena just nodded. "Come with me," she tugged her friend up by the sleeve.

"Where, Ena? I'm really not in the mood to go anywhere-"

"The kitchens. We're getting you chocolate and a butterbeer and then you're going to go to the Heads Common Room and sit by the fire and calm down."

Lily just nodded, shoved her book into her bag, and trailed behind Ena. When Ena was determined about something, nothing could get her to change her mind. Which was why Lily was so nervous about the fact that Ena believed she was in love with James. Knowing Ena, she might just stand up in the middle of breakfast one day and scream for everyone to hear, "LILY EVANS LOVES JAMES POTTER!"

Ena stopped in front of the painting of the basket of fruit and grinned. "This might just be my favorite part of coming to the kitchens." She tickled the pear ruthlessly.

They strolled through the newly uncovered doorway only to find four scruffy boys with arms filled with sweets and butterbeers.

"Why, hello, you two," Sirius said happily, food oozing from his mouth.

"Sirius, don't talk with your mouth full," Remus groaned. "Last time you did that, we all ended up wearing the pie you'd shoved whole into your mouth."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Why do the four of you need that much food? Dinner's only a few hours away."

"Sirius is a bottomless pit," Peter squeaked.

"So all of this food is for him?" Lily asked, putting a hand on her hip and raising an eyebrow.

"Pretty much," Remus muttered. "I'm personally surprised that he isn't the size of a baby hippo by now."

"HEY! I, Sirius Orion Black, personally and utterly resent that with all of heart. _I'm_ surprised I'm not the size of an _adult_ hippo," he shoved his nose into the air in mock indignation.

Ena shook her head, "You are _such_ and idiot."

"Hey," Sirius's swallowed and his eyes lit up, "if you go for idiots, I'm a _huge_ idi-"

"As amusing as this is," Lily said, plucking a butterbeer and two bars of chocolate from the pile Sirius was holding, "I'm leaving."

"HEY! HEY, I WAS GONNA EAT THAT!"

"I think you'll live," Remus rolled his eyes.

"Hey mate?" Sirius looked over to James. "You alright? You've been awfully quiet."

"Yeah, yeah," James said absent mindfully, staring through the door Lily had just left through, "I'm fine."

"James," Ena grinned, "you've got it bad."

He shook his head, clearly not paying attention. He shoved his pile of food into Peter's arms, making the much smaller boy teeter and squeak for help. "I'll see you guys later," he said, walking out the door. Just faintly, they could hear, "LILY! HEY, HEY LILY, WAIT UP!"

She turned and looked at him impatiently. "What is it, Potter?"

"Potter? I'm just _Potter_ again? When did that change?" James asked quietly, genuinely offended.

"Look," she closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, "I'm not having the best week. And I'm irritable, and you really don't want to talk to me right now because I'll only end up yelling at you for no particular reason."

"Do you," James rubbed the back of his neck, "maybe want to talk about it?"

Lily looked up at him and started to tear up.

"Lily?" James asked, surprised. "What did I say? I-I'm sorry, Lily!" He panicked. What had he done now?

"No. No, you didn't do anything wrong, it's just that I have been horrible to be around lately, and I know it, and you're still being so sweet and-" she forced a laugh, "and I'm _really_ ready for Christmas holiday."

James though for a second, then grabbed the food from her hands and grinned. "Let's go up to the Common Room. We can play chess and talk and forget about school. We don't have any assignments due tomorrow, so come on, what do you say?"

Lily rubbed at her eyes and nodded, smiling slightly. "Thank you James," she whispered.

AN: Eh, not my favorite chapter, but oh well. Anyway, I would really appreciate reviews to help me get over this writers block and start the next chapter.


	14. Interesting Offers

AN: Hey guys, sorry it's been a bit since I updated- I had a weeklong soccer tournament, and then I got hurt, so I've been trying to find out if I got anything fractured (and thank goodness, I just found out I don't). Anyway, here's chapter 14.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.

**Chapter Fourteen: Interesting Offers **

Halloween was upon them and everyone in the castle seemed to be buzzing with anticipation for the feast.

Sirius was skipping and singing a little song under his breath that sounded a lot like, "Food, food, food, fabulous food," to the tune of jingle bells.

He was knocking down first years in his mad skip to the Great Hall, and Lily would simply not stand for that.

"Sirius! Calm down! Merlin, you've almost killed those little girls. Go apologize," She ordered crossly.

Sirius grinned. "Ah, but Flower, Sirius Black never _apologizes. _Apologizing is for the weak! And Sirius Black isn't weak." He threw a wink at one of the said first year girls, who immediately forgot the fact that blood was coursing down her scraped knee and flushed red, giggling and turning to her friends to squeal.

Lily rolled her eyes- she was not impressed.

"Sirius Black, apologize and promise to never skip in a reckless fashion again, or I'll ban you from the feast, and have the House Elves send up bread and water- _if_ I'm feeling generous."

Sirius paled. "You're threatening to _starve _me? Lily Evans! I, frankly, am appalled. I fear for the lives of your future mini-marauder, black haired children!"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Black, I'm not having your bloody children."

"Hmmm, I wasn't talking about _this_ black-haired Marauder, love," he winked, and with that, frolicked merrily into the Hall.

Lily was far too embarrassed to stop him.

After a moment, she walked calmly into the Hall, to sit between Ena and Elizabeth. Unfortunately, Ena was sitting next to Sirius, who had wasted no time and was already eating at a disgusting rate.

After dinner, James tapped Lily on the shoulder. She looked up from her conversation with Ena. "Yes, James?"

"Uh, after Remus, Peter, and I manage to roll Sirius back to Gyrffindor Common Room, I need to talk to you, so just stay in the Head Common Room for awhile," James told her, rubbing the back of his neck.

Lily looked over to see that James really wasn't joking. Sirius looked blissful, but he needed Remus, Peter, and James to support him while walking. It didn't surprise her- he had eaten half of the food on the table.

"James, where've you been?" Lily asked crossly, crossing her arms across her chest. She had been waiting for him for half an hour, and she had better things to do with her time.

"Sorry, Sirius decided that it would be fun to lock me in his trunk and I couldn't get out until Remus figured out the counter curse. That boy should never have sugar." James shrugged. "Anyway, Dumbledore told me that he wanted us to decide if we were going home for Christmas or if we were staying here. I told him I was going, but he wanted me to get your answer."

Lily looked down- away from his eyes. He would only ask questions, but she told him anyway. "I'm staying here."

He cocked his head to the side, but didn't say anything (and for that, Lily was _very_ thankful.)

They plopped down on the couch, tired from the days events.

"Why didn't you just ask me in the Great Hall if I was going home or not?" Lily asked, turning towards him.

"Well, because- because-" Honestly, James had no reason. He only wanted an excuse to talk to her alone, and this seemed as good as any. "Just because."

Lily chuckled, but didn't press the subject and further.

"You can come to my house if you want. For Christmas holiday."

_WHAT?_

Lily looked up, trying to see if he was joking. He wasn't.

"James, that's awfully nice of you, but-"

"No buts, you shouldn't be alone at Christmas," he looked uncomfortable.

Lily bit her lip and looked up at him. "I'll think about it," she told him with a gentle smile.

Two days later, Lily still hadn't given James an answer.

Sirius decided to take action, and that was never good.

"Liiiiiiiiiiily Flower, my love, my sunrise, my sunset, my… flower."

"Hello Sirius," Lily drawled. "What do you want? It's breakfast, I'm tired, and you need to shut up."

"You should go to Jamesie's house for holiday, love. Here you'll be lonely, and there you'll have me and Jamesie to cater on your every whim."

Lily sighed and looked up. "Look Sirius, thank you for the offer. It's very kind of you. However, I'd feel as if I was intruding, and I don't want to do that. So, I'm declining."

Sirius tried his puppy dog eyes. The puppy dog eyes always worked.

"Not going to fall for it, Sirius. I'm too strong willed to be cracked by a sad face."

Sirius growled. "Fine, you stupid woman. I tried. I will have no pity for you when you write a letter to James and me that goes as such; 'Dearest Handsome Devils, I was so wrong to turn down your wonderful offer because of my pig-headedness. I would adore to come and stay with your wonderful, beautiful selves. Beautiful being Sirius. Love, Lily. P.S. James, I am madly in love with you and I want to have your children.'"

Lily rolled her eyes, chuckling. "I'm sure that's exactly how I would write the letter."

"SO YOU ADMIT IT!" Sirius shouted, pointing a finger at her. "YOU LOVE JAMES AND WANT TO HAVE HI-" he couldn't finish his sentence, however, because Lily had clamped a hand over his mouth and nose.

"Cahn't bweev!" Sirius squealed, his gray eyes becoming panicked.

Lily took her hand off of his mouth. "What was that?" She wiped her now slobber covered hand on Sirius's shoulder.

"I told you that I couldn't breath, you crazy witch."

"Ah, Siri, what about me being your love, sunrise, sunset, and flower?" Lily loved sarcasm.

"Eh, I would never take you away from my James. He'd skin me alive."

Lily blushed, but had to jump on the opportunity to mock Sirius. "_Your_ James? I always knew you Marauders were close, but-"

"Shut up, Lily," Sirius said, blushing as well now.

"Hey, Lily, I hear you're staying with James over the holiday," Remus said, plopping down next to her and grabbing a piece of toast from Sirius's plate.

"Who'd you hear _that_ from?"Lily asked angrily.

"Sirius told me."

Lily turned to Sirius, her eyes burning. "You shouldn't just decide things for people. It's incredibly rude."

Sirius winced. "So maybe this isn't the best moment that I told James you said you'd go. And he told Dumbledore."

"BLACK!"

"Bye, Lily," he grinned before sprinting from the Great Hall.


	15. Running Away and Plans

AN: I RETURN! Yay!

This is short, and I'm sorry, but it's kinda half filler half transitional. Also, it's so you guys believe I haven't died.

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

**Chapter 15: Running Away and Plans**

Lily didn't have the heart.

She really was too caring.

James had just been so _excited_ about her coming to his house for the holiday- his eyes had lighten up and his smile was as big as his face- that when she had gone to tell him that Sirius had lied, she only ended up squeaking how much she was looking forward to holidays, too.

Sirius was finding demonic joy in the fact that if he stayed around James, Lily really couldn't kill him without raising some questions that she just didn't have the heart to answer honestly.

Sure, Lily had thought of just killing him and telling James it was for fun, but she rather enjoyed the friendship she had acquired with James and had a funny feeling that if she killed his best mate and told him it was just for sport, he wouldn't be quite so friendly around her any longer.

Ena had done a little dance when hearing of Lily's holiday plans and immediately cornered Sirius while he tagged about a foot behind James while they walked from Charms class.

"What are you doing?" He hissed, eyes darting back and forth. "James is going that direction," he pointed dramatically, "and that means Lily could find me all alone now and-"

"Shut up, you daft fool. Don't you see that Lily spending Christmas holidays at James' house is the perfect opportunity for L.N.T.L.J to go into action again?" Ena grinned wolfishly.

"We need to have a meeting," Sirius concluded.

--

Meanwhile, James walked into the Head's Common Room.

"James! You're here- all alone…" Lily exclaimed, surprised.

Sirius honestly hadn't been away from James since Lily had found out he had told James she was coming to his house for the holidays. It had gotten rather creepy, actually.

James nodded, confused with Lily's strange antics.

"You wouldn't happen to know where your bestest mate Sirius is, by any chance, would you?" Lily asked with a _very _scary looking smile on her face.

"Uhhhh, I think Ena pulled him aside in the Charms Corridor. Thank Merlin, too- he was beginning to scare me a little. Tried to follow me in the loo the other day."

Lily grinned. "Thank you, James."

She sprinted to the Charms corridor just in time to see Ena and Sirius walk around the corner together, smiling.

Intrigued, Lily cast a Disalunision spell on herself and followed them.

She followed them into the Gryffindor Common Room, where they collected Remus, Peter, Maddi, and Elizabeth. They stopped in an empty hallway.

They were pacing back and forth, which struck Lily as a bit odd.

She wished that she could get a little closer to hear what they were saying. She was too afraid to get close- they might hear her breathing or see her.

Suddenly, a door appeared, making Lily gasp. _What the hell just happened?_

They all walked inside and Lily, unable to let this opportunity pass, tried to slip in, only to find something like an invisible force-field was stopping her.

_Damn. What the hell are those six up to?_

_---_

Meanwhile in the Room of Requirement

"And that's what we'll do," Sirius finished, stars sparkling in his eyes.

Everyone looked at him, half amazed, half shocked.

"But… isn't that, you know, illegal?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes wide.

Sirius shrugged. "It's for the greater good."

"How would we get it?" Peter asked.

"Remus can make it, can't you mate?" Sirius grinned.

"Possibly. But if we get caught, there is _actually_ a good chance that Lily will torture us. And then kill us. And it's kind of impossible_ not _to be caught." Remus mused.

"We'll just have to be sneaky," Maddi grinned evilly.

AN: No, I'm not dead. Horribly sorry about the whole no reviewing since forever thing.

Hehe. Life has just been a bit crazy.

Do you know what would be FABULOUS? If I get loads of reviews so that I know everyone hasn't forgotten about this story.


	16. Sirius is Serious and Tea is Spiked

AN: I live! Sorry for the long update time again, I'm suffering from writers block. This isn't exactly how the chapter was going to end up in my head, or how it ended up on paper, but oh well.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.

**Chapter 17: In Which Sirius is Serious (Seriously) and Tea is Spiked **

"Liiiiiiily come with meeeee-ly," Sirius rhymed in Lily's ear.

"You'd be 'mealy' then? Well, I guess it kind of makes sense-"

"You're cranky today, Miss Lils."

"Yes. Long train rides do that to me. Especially when they include the song '1000 Bottles of Butterbeer on the Wall'."

"You liked it. But anyways, you need to chipper up, love, your future in-laws will be arriving soon!"

Lily just rolled her eyes. Sirius had made it his life mission, she decided, to have her arrested for assaulting him.

It didn't help that James had told them to wait by the rain while he found his parents, leaving them alone and Lily without someone to have a coherent conversation with.

"Siri!" A low yet somewhat familiar voice rumbled from behind them.

Sirius spun around like an eager puppy to throw his arms around a tall, scruffy, older looking man. He looked uncannily like James. She imagined this was how James would look in thirty some years. Other than the lines of age, gray hair, and the fact that his nose was slightly more pointed at the end, he looked just like his son.

"Sirius, love, now I _know_ you've been a good boy." Sirius grinned, turning to the woman next to Mr. Potter.

"Of course I have, Mummy Potter."

The woman was beautiful. Long ginger hair, tied in a loose knot at the base of her neck, gray eyes, and delicate features. She was older, too, but she has certainly aged gracefully.

"And _you_ must be Lily Evans." She grinned, pulling Lily into a hug. "You're absolutely gorgeous- just as James described you!"

"Mum-"James started, glowing a faint pink. Lily decided that this was awfully cute, until she suddenly remembered herself.

"Harold Potter," Mr. Potter smiled, sticking out his hand for Lily to shake after his wife had stopped strangling her.

"Very nice to meet you both. I'm horribly sorry to intrude on your holidays like this-"

"Oh, nonsense!" Mrs. Potter chuckled. "It'll be nice to have another girl around. I am usually horribly outnumbered by this lot. You'll even the playing field a bit."

"Oh, but Mummy P! You know you love us!" Sirius grinned, slinging his arms around the father and son on either side of him.

Lily could already tell this would be a fun holiday.

------------------------------------------------------------------&--------------------------------

The Potters owned one black car which surprisingly fit all 3 students, their luggage, and the older Potters, a fact that Lily guessed was due to magic.

The ride to the Potter home was a pleasant one- filled with laughter and easy conversation.

When they arrived at the house, Lily's heart almost stopped.

"Merlin. It's beautiful. And huge."

James grinned and tugged at her sleeve a little to snap her out of her trance.

"Everybody else is inside. We should get going." James smiled when she looked at him curiously.

"Merlin, Potter. How rich _is_ your family?"

James just chuckled.

"Everything is so _elegant_," Lily whispered as they entered the entrance hall.

"Mum gets a little bored with Dad at work and me at school, so this is what she does. Redecorates. Do you want to see your room?"

"Yes, please." Lily smiled warmly at him.

He blushed and looked away, causing Lily to blush and look away.

Her room was beautiful. It was old fashioned looking and completely pale green- except for the bed- a large white bed with a canopy.

James looked at her sheepishly. "Would it be awkward if I told you this room has always reminded me of you?"

"A little," Lily chuckled nervously, "but sweet."

And of course, who would bound into the room at that exact moment but Sirius "Padfoot" Black, killer of tender moments.

"Hmmm…" he hummed, his hands on his hips. "I've never noticed it before, but this room has a certain Lily-like quality to it."

Coming from James, it was sweet. Coming from Sirius, Lily merely wished to roll her eyes.

A few days past, and Lily become acclimated to life in the Potter home very quickly.

"Jamie! Siri! Lily! Breakfast!" Mrs. Potter bellowed.

By the time Lily had rushed downstairs, James and Sirius were already eaten half of their weight in toast and eggs.

"Guf marmen, Wiwy," Sirius greeted her cheerily, his entire mouth full.

"Good morning Sirius, James," she smiled, sitting down and stealing piece of toast from James' plate.

"Hey! I was going to eat that!"

"You and Sirius have taken all of the toast. I need breakfast, too."

"Ah, young love," Sirius sighed, placing his head on his hands and looking dreamily at the ceiling. "Eating off each other's plate, arguing about it while staring deeply into each other's eyes-"

"Ah, shove it, Sirius," Ena said, coming into the kitchen and plopping down as if her being there was the most normal thing in the world.

James and Lily looked at each other, affirming that both of them saw her and that she wasn't simply a hallucination brought on from stress of constant interaction with Sirius.

"Ena? What are you doing here?" Lily asked, her brow furrowed.

Ena looked back and forth between Lily and James.

"Did this idiot forget to tell you we were coming?" She asked, jutting a finger out at Sirius.

"'We'?" James asked.

"Yeah, Remus is coming in about an hour or so."

"Well, what do you want to do till then?" James asked.

Lily stood up and pointed a finger at James. "I'm challenging you to a wizard's chess match."

"Ah, Lily!" James whined. "We've played everyday!"

"And everyday he kicks your-"

"Yes, thank you, Sirius. That's exactly why I want to play him. I'll win at least once this holiday, I swear it."

An hour and two wins already under his belt for that day, James was crushing Lily. Absolutely crushing her.

Thankfully for Lily, there was a knock at the door.

"Thank Merlin," Lily breathed as James excused himself to answer the door. She stared intently at the board, hoping a move would reveal itself to her.

"You know, you aren't winning like you said you would." Sirius interjected helpfully.

"Well, thank you, Sherlock." Ena rolled her eyes. "Go help James answer the door."

"Someone's testy today," Sirius said before he obliged, skipping off to find James.

A minute later, James and Sirius came back in with Remus in tow.

James sat down across from Lily again. "So, found a move yet, Lils?"

Lily stuck her tongue out at him. "First of all, I'm not 'Lils'. Lily, not Lils. And second of all, yes." She ordered her bishop to move- to which he replied that a simple please would be nice every once in awhile. "Check," Lily grinned, ignoring her lippy bishop.

James looked surprised, but quickly gained his composure and a smile and he asked his knight politely to move. "Check mate."

Lily growled, ignoring the chess pieces as they yelled at her for not winning. "It's not _fair_- you're a bloody genius at chess."

Ena, Sirius, and Remus traded gleefully amused looks at the fact that James colored slightly at Lily's inadvertent compliment.

"Hey Prongs, why don't you take our Lily Flower into the kitchen and you two makes some snacks- sandwiches if you wouldn't mind."

"Why don't you join us, Sirius?" Lily asked with narrowed eyes, suspicion suddenly filling her as she had flashbacks of the magically appearing door.

"Nah, you two can handle it. I want to catch up with Sirius, anyway," Ena smiled in an extremely fake manner.

Lily was extremely suspicious, but James was pulling her out of the room, explaining that he _was_ hungry and they could handle it, so it didn't really matter who made the snacks.

"Well, seeing as we only could have a few of the LNTLJ come today, we have a lot of work to do if we expect this to happen tonight," Remus sighed.

"Do you have it?" Sirius asked quietly.

"Yes," Remus answered solemnly.

"This plan is brilliant- how we never thought of this before is beyond me, and when something is beyond me, you know that it's-"

"Sirius?"

"Yes, love?"

"Shut up. And don't call me love. It's creepy," Remus shuddered.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Lily and James were making sandwiches in a semi-awkward silence.

"So, what's up?" James attempted weakly.

"Umm," Lily rubbed her neck sheepishly, "I'm here at your house for holiday. Nothing really other than that."

"Yeah." James swallowed. "Are you having a good time?"

Lily smiled to herself. James was ridiculously cute when he was nervous. _What are you thinking?_ She asked herself. Realizing James was waiting for a reply, she answered, "Yes." _Well that was articulate. And why do I even _care_ if I'm articulate around James. We're just friends._

The sandwiches were ready, so they brought them out to find Sirius, Remus, and Ena were hunched over a piece of blue paper, whispering. James cleared his throat and they scrambled up and tried to act nonchalantly.

James raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you know, just- er- talking about this new paper I got from Flourish and Blotts. It's-er- spellchecking. And blue," Remus finished, clearing his throat slightly.

"Really?" Lily asked, her eyebrow raised as well. I've never heard of it before."

"Ah, well, it's brand-new stock, you see. In fact, I- I was one of the first to get it today. Had to wait in a wicked long line, though."

"You waited in line for pa-" Sirius started before Ena had a sudden and violent coughing fit, elbowing Sirius viciously in the ribs.

Lily's suspicions were only fueled.

-&-&-&---------------------------------------------------------------------------&&&

They had a wonderful day- playing Quidditch in the yard, mostly.

Late that night Ena yawned and jumped up from the sofa. Everyone was sitting around, watching the fire.

"I don't know about you lot, but I want some tea."

"Sounds good."

"Mmm, yes please."

"Sirius, Remus, would you come with me? I won't have enough hands by myself."

"Of course, fair maiden. It would be my honor to help you on your quest to find tea," Sirius popped up from his seat, bowing with a flourish.

Sirius took the cups from the cabinet, placing them on the counter.

"Moony, if you would?" Sirius said, nodding to the cups while he looked for something in another cabinet.

Remus pointed at each cup, a stream of hot water coming from the tip of his wand.

"Ah, here they are," Sirius grinned as he found the tea bags.

Ena meanwhile was staring at the small vial resting in her right hand.

"Should we really do this?" Ena asked suddenly. "This is _illegal_. Aren't there less- drastic ways?"

"Yes." Sirius said, turning around. For once that wicked gleam in his eyes was absent. "We tried them before, remember? They didn't work exactly as we wanted to though, did they?"

"Well, no. But, come on Sirius. They're mad for each other! It's easy to see! It'll happen sooner or later. And if later means _not_ breaking the law, then-"

"Ena, Sirius is right. For as long as we've known James he's been in love with Lily. And it's our job as two of his best mates to make sure he gets her as soon and as painlessly as he can." Remus explained gently.

"See?" Sirius smiled gently. "Even Remus here signed off on this idea."

Ena hesitated for a moment more than closed her eyes and handed the vial to Sirius.

Sirius grinned and grabbed the vial. "Alright, then. Let Plan 'If This Doesn't Work We Tie Them To Chairs 'Til They Admit Their Love For One Another' proceed."

He tipped the liquid into two of the cups and smiled.

"Sirius Black! That better not be what I think it is!"

Only one thing came to Sirius's mind.

'Bloody hell.'

AN: Hey, everyone. Look! I updated! Yay! Reviews would be so greatly appreciated. They make me happy and motivate me.


	17. Tea Angst and Truth or Dare

AN: Has anyone else come to the realization that writing is sometimes very personal? Like on a deeper level, you're trying to write out your feelings without even knowing it. And that's why writer's don't like their work read (or at least, I don't) because it's like a diary. I just came to that realization with not this story, but a story I wrote when I was littler.

Oh yeah: I don't own anything you recognize.

**Tea Angst and Truth or Dare**

"Sirius Black, did you hear me?" Mrs. Potter demanded. "Is that what I think it is, young man?"

"Would you believe me if I told you that it actually probably isn't?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"Not for a second." She turned to glare accusingly at the other two, "And Remus and Irena! I thought better of the two of you!"

"But, Mrs. Pott-" Remus started, but stopped as soon as Mrs. Potter held up a demanding hand.

"Sirius. I thought that you and Harold talked about this. While you're 17 and technically allowed firewhiskey, we don't want you or James drinking it! Especially under this roof."

"Mrs. Potter, it's not alcohol." Remus blurted out quickly before she cold hold another hand up for silence.

"Hand it over, Sirius." She said, holding a palm towards the boy. "Remus, darling, don't lie for this fool's sake."

"But I'm not!"

Mrs. Potter took the vial and brought it under her nose to smell. Her brow furrowed.

"What _is_ this? It isn't firewhiskey."

"No, Mrs. Potter, it's not." Ena said quietly. "It's Veriterserum."

Mrs. Potter's eyes grew wide. "It's WHAT?"

"Truth Serum. Mrs. Potter, James is crazy about Lily and now we're certain Lily liked James, too, but neither of them will tell the other, so we've taken matters into our own hands." Remus explained quietly.

"But aren't there less- _drastic_ ways?"

"Mum, we've tried everything. We've just waited, we've locked them into a room together and hoped, we- well, _I_ accepted James' invitation to stay the holidays for Lily. We can't think of anything else. This is our last resort. If this doesn't work, we don't know what will."

"But _how _will you get them to say anything once they have the potion in them without asking them directly? I assume you'd rather they didn't know it was you."

"Naturally- wait- 'will'? So you're letting us-"

"Sirius Black, I love my son. I want him to be happy. But _I _want to be happy, too. I don't want him bringing some bimbo home and expecting us to like her. I like Lily and I want James and Lily to be together because I think Lily would be _very_ good for him. I'm getting on in my years, and so is Harold. We want to see our baby happy before we go."

"So, that monologue was just a roundabout way of saying yes, right?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, dear," Mrs. Potter chuckled, her eyes crinkling slightly.

"Well, Mrs. P, it'll go down like this," Ena smiled, unrolling the piece of parchment in her pocket and leaning over it.

----&------&------&------&&-------&&----------&--------&-------------&--------------------

"Tea!" Sirius yelled, coming into the room with a smile and two hot cups. He placed them by Lily and James with a wink, and sat down.

"About time. It took you three ten bloody minutes to make tea. Did you do it the muggle way- or something?" James asked.

"Wouldn't take ten minutes to make tea the muggle way, either."

"Well, we did. It took us awhile to-erm- find a kettle. It was fun though- educational even." Remus chuckled nervously, looking down into his own un-spiked tea as if asking silently for help.

"How does everything turn into educational with you around, Lupin?" Lily teased. She brought that cup up to her lips and everyone in the room, save James, held their breath in anticipation as they watched.

She took a sip.

And gagged.

"Ergh, Sirius, what did you put in this tea? This tastes _awful_/"

James, curious, and like a boy, brought his own cup to his lips and took a sip.

He grimaced, but swallowed the bit of liquid down. "Oh Merlin. It burns," he rasped pathetically as he clutched at his throat.

"The truth hurts," Remus whispered to Ena, who elbowed him in the stomach, but couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Well, excuse me for not being completely _perfect_ in all muggle-ish things. It's not like a grew up with a muggle influence in my life. No!" Sirius whimpered, his eyes glassing over. "It was pure blood this, blood line that, inbreeding galore! And I try to make tea the muggle way my _first time_ and what do you do? You _mock_ me!"

"Merlin," Remus whispered in awe. "He's an evil, manipulative genius."

Indeed, Lily and James looked horrified and were guiltily forcing the rest of the tea down their throats.

"Sorry, mate," James gasped, trying to pretend that his throat was burning so badly that his eyes were starting to water.

"Yes, it's actually quite- er- interesting once it gets past my… gag reflex.," Lily smiled uncertainly.

"Well. I'm bored. How about a little game of Truth or Dare?" Ena asked, her eyes sparking in anticipation.

"Actually, I'm exhausted. I think I'll go to bed." James yawned.

"Yes, me too." Lily nodded, getting up.

"No!" Remus, Ena, and Sirius yelled, jumping from their own seats as if to say, 'We'll restrain you with force if that's what it comes to. We really will.'

James and Lily turned to each other, wide eyed.

"Might I inquire as to why you are so against our sleeping?" James asked, his eyebrows rising.

"It's just-" Ena struggled for what to say. "My favorite game. We never have time to play at school, what with stress from NEWTS and then Lily and James having to patrol, and Sirius being generally mishevious."

"But, I thought you told me that you hate this game." Lily was confused by Ena's antics, to say the least.

"Well. I said that… because I was lying. I know that some people think it's stupid, and I didn't want to be that one 'Truth or Dare' girl. I hate labels." Ena said quickly. _I hate labels? What the hell am I talking about? _ Ena thought angrily at herself.

"Can't we play tomorrow? My heads starting to pound," James groaned.

"No. I'm leaving early tomorrow." _Damn. See what you've gotten yourself into now? Now I have to wake up early. These two better appreciate what I've sacrificed for them, _Ena thought.

"Oh, well, I guess one round wouldn't hurt," Lily said, looking curiously at her friend.

"ME FIRST!" Sirius yelled. He turned to Lily. "Lily Evans- Truth… or _dare_?"

Lily pondered this for a moment. A truth or a dare from Sirius Black could be a potentially bad thing. She weighed out the pros an cons of both before setting her face in determination.

"Dare."

"Lily, I'm warning you, his dares are bad-" James started.

"Hush, Prongs. She has chosen. Lily Evans-"

"What's with using my full name?"

" Adds to the dramatic affect."

"Ah."

"Anyway, Lily Evans, I dare you to _kiss_ one James Harold Potter."

James had flushed nearly fuchsia at his words, and Lily's heart sped up.

She leaned over and pressed one soft kiss to his cheek. She blushed as she noticed that her lips were tingling.

James, however, didn't notice her blush. He was too busy doing a mental happy dance while his cheek was on fire.

"Uh- Remus. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Awww, coward." Sirius crowed.

"Remus, what was your most embarrassing moment?"

Remus looked down and chuckled, turning a bit red at them memory. "Well. It actually involves a dare from Sirius. We were in fifth year and he dared me to wear a cape and mask to the Hogsmeade weekend and run around yelling, 'I'm a chicken. Please don't eat me. And also, I love Sirius Black,' while brandishing a toy sword. Well, I didn't do the yelling bit, but I did run around in a cape and a mask while brandishing a sword. And, I got caught. By Slughorn. He sat me down and starting giving me a long speech about repressed sexuality doing bad things to people, and that he knew this for a fact. I honestly just about killed myself to get out of the room. Hexed Sirius into the next century the next time I saw him. That entire day was my most embarrassing moment. Anyway, James! Truth or dare?"

"Truth. I don't feel like looking for radishes in my knickers tonight."

When the girls gave him a strange look he shrugged. "Sirius may be ill meaning but Remus has all the creativity."

"What _I'm_ wondering is if he was looking for radishes _in_ undergarments or wearing his knickers while looking for radishes." Ena muttered to Lily, making her giggle.

"James Harold Potter-"

"I can take it from here, thanks Padfoot."

"Oh, okay."

"Do you still have a thing for Lily?"

James opened his mouth to say, "We're just friends." But from his mouth spewed a rather strangled, "Yes."

He turned red, as did Lily.

"Well," James spluttered, "it's not as if you didn't all know already."

Lily- after recovering from the basic shock- seemed angry.

"Well, if that'll be all, I'm going to bed."

James eyes grew wide and he jumped up to follow her, muttering something like, "What the bloody hell have I done wrong today?"

AN: Wow. It took a really long time. I'm sorry. All I can say is that school and finals took over my life. I apologize. Please review. I love reviewers.


	18. The End

Consider this story disclaimed.

AN: I know, I know.

I'm horrible

I apologize.

I'm pretty sure this is it though.

Enjoy.

Chapter 18: The End

"Lily? Lils, at least open the door," James groaned, pressing his forehead against the dark wood of the guest bedroom door.

There was a pause and then a sighed, "Fine," before the door unlocked and opened.

Lily looked down, refusing to look him in the eye. "What do you want?" She asked stonily.

"Lils, what have I done now? How did I upset you? You have to know that I like you- I've been asking you out for four years, for Merlin's bloody sake. I've never really been discreet about my feeling, Lily." He tried to make her look him in the eye, but she refused to.

"You think of me as unobtainable, that's why you like me." Lily whispered. "It's just the thrill of the chase, that's all it's ever been for you."

"Lily Evans, you and I both know that that is simply ridiculous. You've fed me that line for as long as I can remember and it's just stupid. On two levels, in fact. First of all, you know that I love you for you. Secondly, you would _never_ get this worked up if that was all that it was."

"Well, obviously you don't know me as well as you think you do," Lily growled. Her attempt to intimidate him fell short, however, as she was staring angrily at the floor the entire time.

James's face crumbled. He leaned pathetically against the doorframe. "Why won't you just tell me what it is, Lily. Please?"

"I've already bloody _told_ you-"

"Not that bull. Tell me," James grabbed her face with both hands and forcing her to look into his eyes, "_why_ you won't just love me and let me love you?" His voice had risen and now had a slightly panicked tone to it- almost as if he knew it was all or nothing, now or never.

"Because I'm not good enough for you, you prat!" Lily finally growled, her breath coming hard and her eyes wild as she finally looked up into his eyes. "Look at you- you're James bloody Potter. Quidditch superstar, girl magnet, Mr. Perfect, good grades, amazingly good-looking, charming as hell, adventurous!

"And now look at me- slightly frumpy goody-two-shoes Evans who's never stepped out of line, who studies her arse off to get a good grade, who's awkward and not EVEN that pretty and _afraid_ and whose OWN BLOODY PARENTS don't really want her home for Christmas and whose sister all but acted a stranger this summer. Merlin, James. I'm angry because you _think_ you want me, and I definitely want you, but as soon as you have me, you'll realize what a mess of tangled nothing that I am, and you'll find yourself a nice supermodel to settle down with and have ten or so scruffy, gorgeous, maraudering kids, and-"

But Lily could no longer go on, for it just so happened that her lips seemed to have been stolen by a certain black haired Marauder.

James had one hand on the side of her neck and the other on her back, and he was doing what he had dreamed of doing since he was eleven years old.

Lily timidly moved her hands to his neck when she finally recovered from the shock of being kissed.

It wasn't a passionate kiss, but a kiss filled with tenderness and love. James' poured all of the love he had for Lily into that kiss.

Finally, and reluctantly, he pulled away from her. He turned pink when he noticed Lily's swollen lips, slightly ruffled hair, and glazed eyes; That was _his _doing and he could hardly believe it.

He gulped and said, "You follow rules that keep order and peace because you love when people can feel safe. You study because you take initiative and you strive and work for greatness. You're always calm and collected, and even when you lose your temper you have more tact and grace and dignity in one fingernail than I have in my entire body.

"Bugger your parents. They can go to hell for all I care if they're so stupid that they don't see how bloody amazing you are. Bugger your sister too. As for not being pretty- you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and I mean that. You're _my_ _everything._ And I want and entire Quidditch team's worth kids- half with flaming red hair, half with black hair, and _all_ of them with beautiful green eyes.

"How could you say that you don't deserve me? I'm the one who's nothing. I'm a big-headed jerk who would mock people for no reason, who would walk around like the king of Hogwarts, who would treat the most wonderful woman in the entire world with such a lack of respect as I treated you with. If there is any undeserving person in this room, it's definitely me."

Lily looked at him, her emerald eyes wide with shock from his soliloquy. Well, his soliloquy and something else.

"You kissed me."

"Yes, and I quite enjoyed it." James grinned sheepishly.

Lily seemed to snap out of her stupor. Her eyes glued themselves to the floor and her face grew redder than the Gryffindor scarf sitting in her school chest.

"Y-you never said anything about me being frumpy."

"Well, I thought that my calling you the most beautiful woman in my world quite covered that."

"Oh." Lily said quietly.

A moment of awkward silence passed before James rolled his eyes.

"Bugger this."

He pulled her in for another kiss.

-------------()------------()-------------()-------------()-----------

"Well, the rest of the holiday should just be a ball. A bloody party the whole time, I'm sure." Sirius muttered angrily to himself.

He pitched higher, "James, you're a bloody prat, go away and wallow in self-pity somewhere else, you self-absorbed pig. I hate you."

He deepended his voice, "But, Lily, I'm a pathetic little twerp who refused to move on. I want to wallow _all holiday _and make Sirius want to pull his beautiful hair out because I love you, I love you, I loooooooove you."

"Oh, shut up already." Ena snapped.

Sirius looked up at her and had a sudden idea.

He slid closer.

"You know, Irena, since I'm going to have the most Merlin-awful holiday, and that's partially to do with your little plan, I think you should cheer me up." He slung a arm over her shoulders.

"Oh, you do, do you?" Ena purred, looking up into his eyes.

Remus sat awkwardly in the corner as Ena and Sirius moved closer to each other.

Sirius grinned smugly as he moved in for the kiss.

"OW! WHAT THE BLOODY- YOU HEAD BUTTED ME IN THE FACE!"

"Oh, please Black. You didn't actually expect me to fall for _you_, did you?" Ena cackled.

"I THINK I'M BLOODY BLEEDING! I THINK YOU BROKE MY NOSE, YOU DERANGED-"

"Hmm, love you too, Siri." Ena chuckled, unable to contain her mirth. "Just not like that." She got up. "You may as well let me look at your nose."

Sirius squeaked and pulled a chair in front of him. "No bloody way, devil woman. You'll only deform me more. You'll not get anywhere near my nose again. Ever."

Ena took out her wand anyway, and Sirius's face drained of color.

Remus was rolling on the floor with laughter as Ena ran after a terrified Sirius.

And in the midst of all this confusion, James and Lily walked in

No one noticed that their fingers were entwined. All attention was on Sirius, running around holding his nose, whimpering something about how the "deranged bitch had ruined his beautiful Adonis-esque face."

Lily and James laughed and sat down on the love seat, knowing that the relative peace was about to be shattered and that it needed to be enjoyed as much as possible.

Ena would see their hands and shriek, giving up her pursuit of Sirius to hug the new couple.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter would run downstairs to find what the screams were about and Mrs. Potter would promptly burst into tears.

Sirius would be torn between the horrible pain of his broken nose and jumping up and down in a celebratory dance.

Remus would congratulate them quietly, knowing that they had found true love and that they would make each other happy.

But Lily and James chose to ignore the chaos that would soon be unleashed, and were perfectly content to sit, side by side and hand in hand, and watch Sirius run around like a mad chicken with his head cut off.

AN: The end? I wrote this awhile ago and found it today. And kind of edited it, I'm not crazy about it, but I know that I need to finish the story. I may take it down to edit it later.

My life's been crazy, and I'm really sorry for taking this long to update.

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, I appreciate it so much and it really does make my day.


End file.
